Jaos hen Arlinnon
by youwillnotstopme
Summary: After finishing off Voldemort once and for all, Harry found things oddly enough going from bad to worse as he suffers a huge betray just when he thinks things are going good for him. A betrayal that literally ends in a rather gruesome way for Harry…so why when he knew he was finally dead did he find himself being reborn in... Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Jaos hen Arlinnon

Summary-after finishing off Voldemort once and for all, Harry found things oddly enough going from bad to worse as he suffers a huge betray just when he thinks things are going good for him. A betrayal that literally ends in a rather gruesome way for Harry…so why when he knew he was finally dead did he find himself being reborn in a place that seemed to be called Westeros? And for that matter why did he have to be born the way he was? Related to someone most considered a monster? In a family that was closely related to what had finally ended his life as Harry Potter? GOT/HP Crossover

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or Game of thrones nor do I make any money off of either one of them.

A.N- this is a story that was originally by Smileadaykeepmeaway and they has told me what family they want Harry to end up in as well as a general outline of how they would have liked it to turn out. They have also told me they originally planned for this to be Slash but they do not care a whole lot about the pairing anymore. So, as of right now, I am unsure about the pairing or how that will be; as I do not see that happening for a while anyway. I just hope that I can do justice on this story, and it doesn't turn out too badly. As while I have made a few changes in this chapter I tried my best to keep it mostly the same as well. Also do you think I should split this chapter up into multiple chapters as it is rather long and I know none of my future chapters will be this long, and if I do split it up how do you think I should do it?

**Chapter one**

Harry felt as if his lungs were screaming at him to stop running, to finally rest his already beaten, bloody, and exhausted body. A feeling that Harry was sadly very used to ignoring and had been used to ignoring for what seemed like his entire life. And this was despite how much he had worked to improve his health over the last couple of years.

It seemed even with everything he had done to help himself. To further improve, not only himself but his own live as well, he always found himself pushing his body to hard; most often in times of extreme stress.

That no matter how hard he tried to stay away from it, he always seemed to find himself in the thick of things. Where things seemed to always take a turn for the worst; at least it did when it conserved himself.

Something Harry had always cursed and put down to what was now being called the Potter family luck. Or as his most recent boss had told him, a curse that basically boiled down to, 'may you live in interesting times.' Something that had Harry cursing repeatedly once he had found out that it actual was a family curse.

At the same time now that, it was in action Harry was hoping that the other part of said luck would be kicking in soon, like it did all the other times he had been in similar situations. Where something very fortunate happened that would help him get out of the very sticky situation, he was currently in.

Otherwise, if he didn't stop pushing his body as much as he currently was, then his body would completely give out on him; simply unable to move any more than it already had. But, at the same time, Harry knew that no matter how desperately he wanted to actually stop, if only for just a moment, he simply couldn't do it; especially not now. Which left Harry hoping for a miracle of some sort to pop out of the blue to help him in some way; seeing it'd be the only way he'd be able to do anything.

Mainly because he knew, or at the very least had a very good idea, as to just what awaited him if he dared even slow down for the barest of seconds. He knew with a grim amount of details exactly what could happen to him if he dared stop his breakneck sprint for escape, and that would be at the very best he would find himself once more in the tender care of his captures.

Something Harry hadn't actual had to fear about since he had defeated Voldemort a few years ago. And something he hadn't thought he'd have to really fear again since all the death eater who still supported him and been long since rounded up. Or for that matter, since all the training he had gotten done over the years for that matter as well.

However, Harry had found all those thought proven wrong, and as such all he could do now was continue to run, from the captures he had just recently escaped from. Because in all honestly, as well as a good dose of sanity, Harry really wasn't too keen on getting back into their clutches.

Especially not after he had escaped from them and had led them on this merry little chase for as long as he had. Who knew what they would do to him to insure he couldn't do so again, and that was before they put their final plan into action.

Yeah, like Harry would let that happen, being in their tender love and care once was more than enough for him. Because despite what many different people thought Harry wasn't gunning for pain, nor did he necessarily look for trouble. In fact, Harry now that he had a choice usually went out of his way to find ways to avoid pain, and only went looking for trouble when he had no other choice.

It was this reason, the chance he could find himself back in their care, why Harry was willing to continue to run. Despite the fact he felt like collapsing to the ground and never get back up right about then. Seeing as being recaptured was something Harry found himself very much wiling to die to prevent; if he had to that is.

Which was pretty ironic considering how a very slowly and very much agonized death that could be waiting for him if the creatures currently chasing him ever did manage to catch him instead of the monsters in human forms. Either way Harry figured that that end was most likely given if he was caught once more; either by said creatures jaws and claws or at his capturer's hands once they finished with him.

A death which wouldn't happen until those that wanted to be called his 'masters' wished it to; which would be long after Harry himself did. Most likely after years of Harry paying for his so called 'crimes' against them. Something which Harry wanted to avoid more than anything else. As after he had gotten the taste of his own freedom there was nothing more that he wanted than to keep it; even preferring death than losing it.

Because one way or another Harry wasn't going to let himself get back into their 'care'. Nor would he ever go through with what they actually had planned for him. Especially with all the 'mercy' they had given him while explaining just what they planned for him while he had been under there 'gentle' hands.

Though if the sounds coming from behind him meant anything, they were rather close to catching up to him; meaning either they were speeding up or he was starting to really slow down.

Knowing this, and despite the protest his currently agonizing body was giving him, Harry continued to press forward; pushing his body even harder than what he had been before. Even more so then he had in the war he had been in seeing as unlike than Harry now knew his actual limitations to what he could do.

Doing the hardest he could to get his body to head towards where he knew his freedom laid; where he knew he could send for the help he desperately needed. A place that was honestly just a little bit further ahead.

As he did this, Harry was once more both cursing and being grateful for all the training, he had put himself through over the last couple of years. Having been kicked into gear during the war and realizing just how much he was holding himself back after the war by not doing so. How much he was making himself all the more vulnerable to those that would want revenge for what Harry had done to the Dark Lord; at least he had been before they had all ended up being captured.

However, it had been those thoughts that had led Harry to pushing himself harder than ever, after the war, as he never wanted to be put in a similar situation, he had found himself in the past. And after that fear had disappeared it became because Harry honestly liked what he was doing and felt better about being able to more thoroughly protect those he called his.

Which left Harry back to being rather grateful, because it was only because of said training that he had survived as long as he had on the breakneck pace he was going at. Not to mention, had even been able to escape in the first place. Cursing because, even if it was second hand, said training was one of the reasons he was in the condition he was currently in.

The sudden sound of a branch snapping coming from directly behind him let Harry know that the creatures his captures had sent to retrieve him were a lot close then he had originally thought. And considering he previously believed that there were already too close for comfort; this was a rather horrifying discovery.

Though given what he knew about them, what he had seen them do in the past that, and what he had heard about them from those who really worked with them, that really didn't surprise Harry much.

All and all, Harry could say one thing about them, and that was that they really were supreme hunter; perhaps unmatched by anything else. Just as the ritual that had summoned them to begin with had promised. A ritual Harry now found himself cursing, even if he had been rather curious and felt honored to have watched it actual happen before now.

Which meant that Harry already knew that he wasn't likely going to escape them; like he had hoped he would when he had first escaped. Even when he knew that the place of his freedom, the very location he would finally be able to escape them wasn't even feet away from him.

Especially not since he could now feel the other creatures beginning to circle around him. Remarkable similar to how a pack of wolves hunted he noted with a bit of bitter irony. As he thought this, Harry could help but think back to how he had ended up in such a situation to begin with. While bitterly wondering why even his last thoughts seemed to circle around the traitors; like everything else in his life seemed to in one way or another.

_Flashback/memory_

_It had been nearly two years since the dark Lord Voldemort had finally been defeated in the battle at Hogwarts. And while in the beginning things had been utterly hectic after said dark lord's death, things were finally beginning to settle down for everyone; at long last. _

_Hogwarts had been rebuilt, a good six months after the battle; and was now back up and running as a school. All the injured, as well as those that had sadly died, had been all been sorted out taken care of. _

_The dead which unfortunately included, Remus, Tonks, Fred, George, and many others that had all decided to fight for their believes. All of which had been buried with honors, with a monument to show those honors being placed within the center of ministry; so they wouldn't ever be forgotten. Nor would their, and everyone else's, sacrifice._

_Not only that but the remaining death eater, as well as dark lord sympathizers, had all been rounded up and had their day in court. Which, against what several others had thought he should do, Harry had made sure to attended; and act as witness if he had to. _

_If only to make sure they all got a fair trial, as they could get in their justice system. After all, Harry really didn't want another case similar to his Godfather's to happen if he could help it. Besides, Harry knew that there had been several people among the death eaters that hadn't joined the dark lord willingly; not in the least bit. _

_Having been forced to join under threats of their own family, or in some case by their own family; despite whatever their own believes may have been. And had even helped others on the other side despite whatever punishment they may have gotten if the Dark lord had found out what they had done; or worst yet if the Dark lord had ended up winning the war._

_This was something that the others really didn't seem to understand or honestly care about. In fact, most of them had been rather angry about him daring to help so-called death eaters in court. Enraged that he had stop the so-called light side from getting the 'righteous' revenge on the dark side that is oh-so-deserved._

_Perhaps that had been the first sign Harry had missed out on. The one that had been telling him that things weren't going as good as he thought? That his Potter luck was once more starting to kick in. _

_Though considering the fact Harry really didn't want to think bad of those he called friends or family, it wouldn't be the only sign he would miss when it came to them. It hadn't been in the past, considering just how many previous signs he had missed out on when it came to them. Signs that after he looked back on them always seemed to be so glaring obvious that he always wondered how he had missed them before._

_Another thing that had happened over the last two years was the fact Harry, Hermione, and Ron had finished their schooling. They had all decided to go back for what was being called the eighth year. At least they all had, after the fixing of said school had been finished. _

_A good chunk of Harry had actual helped to himself; alongside of several of others who had been on the final battle against the dark lord. And all of which had joined in on the eighth year, almost eager to be in Hogwarts once more. _

_Even if Ron had been forced to go through said last year of schooling due to a combination of Hermine and Molly both nagging him into it. Something Harry was sure would have happened to him, if he hadn't been upfront about it, in informing them from the very beginning he was planning on returning, and finishing, his schooling. Something that had earned Harry a rather betrayed, bewildered, look from Rom when he had first heard him. Not to mention a rather odd look from Hermione which Harry felt was because she couldn't believe what she had heard._

_While he had been in his eighth year, Harry, at first, had been rather surprised at how much easier it was for him to both concentrated and even use his magic. Or at least it was once he was able to put effort into said schoolwork, instead of having to keep both eyes open on trying to actual survive the year; like he had been previously. _

_But once he was able to actual just focus on the schoolwork, he found that everything seemed to come to him just that much easier. That his head, and control over his magic just came to him clearer than he could ever recall it being; something Harry instinctively felt was because the soul piece had been removed from him._

_But because of this it ended up leaving Harry with grades much higher than he had ever gotten before. Oddly enough similar to the grades he had gotten before he had started to dumb himself down when at his so-called relatives house; so as to not get punished for daring to be smarter than his cousin Dudley. _

_Harry had even ending up getting the highest grades in his year, because of this; thought the lack of stress, fear and worry about having a Dark lord after him helped as well. Not to mention Harry had finally decided to hell with what everyone thought about him and that he knew he needed to buckle down and do the best he could; least his future suffer because of this._

_ But theses grades were something that Harry felt his parents would have been proud of him for; he certainly put a lot of effort into getting them. More so than he had ever done before. Often going above and beyond what the teachers expected of him to do as he did so; which had led to many sleepless nights he used to ensure he could do so. _

_As after all, now that he was finally free of the weight the war, and being the supposed savior, had put on him, he wanted to do something that he felt would do his family proud. Something that he could truly say he did on his own, and under his own power._

_Though, again he missed the fact that his friends, Hermione in particular, had rather fixed grins on their faces when the fact he was top of his year grade wise got out. With some of the highest grade in his level seen in the last fifty years to boot. _

_He also missed the fact the congratulations he had received from those he had felt were his best friends, had sounded rather wooden and like it had come through grinded teeth. Which now looking back on it, it probably had; most certainly in Hermione's case at least. As Harry knew even back then she didn't like being showed up and had prided herself in being the smartest witch of her age; something Harry had taken from her with his grades._

_But back then, Harry hadn't really noticed it when it had happened. Nor did he seemed to take notice of the fact that it was around this time that the relationship between him and his friends, as well as their families, seemed to have gotten rather strained._

_ More so then it had with him ensure all the death eaters got fair trials. Despite the fact that some of the order of the Phoenix had argued against him doing so; telling him that it was a waste of time to do so. More so than it had been when he had actual came back alive from the battle against the Voldemort in the first place; as if they hadn't actual expected him to do so._

_This distancing wasn't helped any further by the fact that after the War Harry hadn't gotten back with Ginny; like everyone expected him to. Siting at the time that he had decided not to get back together with her because of the fact that he really didn't want to be in any real relationship at the time. _

_ And that he first, before he even thought about being in any type of relationship, let alone the one Ginny seemed to want to be in. That he needed to deal with everything that had happened to him and what was still happening before he even thought about being in any that was permanent; let alone a relationship of any sort._

_Something that Harry knew to be true, as he wanted to explore himself more and find out just what he liked in a person instead of what others expected of him. Something he had never really been able to do before due to everything that had been going on. Not to mention, something that he knew he wouldn't be able to do if he instantly got back together with Ginny; like everyone had been hinting at before he spoke out against it._

_To him, at the time they had all seemed to accept what he said, and Ginny had even said they could try again at a later point. When Harry felt more secure and felt more ready for a relationship like Ginny want. _

_Harry, at that point, had been so happy what he had said had been accepted he had missed the cold look in the majority of the Weasleys eyes as they looked at him. As well as the sneer that had made itself at home on Ginny's face whenever she had seen him for a while after that. _

_Or the fact whenever it looked like someone else was taking an interest in Harry, be they male or female, one of the Weasleys suddenly popped up to talk to him; getting in-between Harry and whoever was showing said interest as they did so. Honestly Harry had let himself willingly become blind to a lot of different things for the sake of what he felt would be his own happiness._

_After they had all finished their schooling, Harry had originally thought he would follow in his father's footsteps and becoming an Auror. Something that the rest of the wizarding world seemed to be pushing him to do, and constantly brought up him doing; in more then one case outright demanding that he actual do that. However, instead of doing that or maybe in spite of, Harry found himself more drawn to the job offer he had gotten as an Unspeakable. _

_An opportunity he had gotten, not only for the pure magical power he had, but the fact he had some of the highest grades in his generation; not to mention because of his unusual way of using his magic. Something that Harry knew would be called his way of thinking outside the box, if he had been in a more mundane like setting; which most of the wizarding world didn't seem to have the ability to do._

_Harry knew it was a once in a lifetime opportunity and knowing this, he really didn't want to waste said opportunity. Especially not for a job he wasn't even sure he wanted any more considered all the attention that went with said job. Or the fact that everyone seemed to want to demand he take that job; without even trying to see how he had felt about it._

_Which is why, after a small argument with Ron, who literally threw a fit about the fact that Harry wasn't joining him in Auror academy, Harry had quickly accepted the job offer he had been given as an Unspeakable. A job which Harry quickly found himself really grateful he had gotten in the first place. _

_Particularly when he took into mind all that he had been able to do and learn with said job. Much of which he wouldn't have even been able to even hear about, let alone be able to learn how to do them in the best ways, if he had joined Ron in Auror academy. _

_Hell, he most likely wouldn't have even know they had existed in the first place if he had done that. Most of which being things that ended up making him more fascinated with the magical world, and all the more eager to learn even more about it in the first place. Which was something Harry had thought he had lost when he had first stepped into the wizarding world and realized the amount of pressure they had put on his shoulders; with the whole boy who lived thing they had._

_Being an unspeakable, was more than what Harry had ever thought it would be, and he had already thought a lot of said job before he had even started it. However, as Harry had quickly found out, by becoming an unspeakable he truly learned just everything they actual did for the wizarding world_

_Starting first with what they had to do to become an unspeakable in the first place. Meaning that he underwent their training, which as it turned out was harsher, yet more rewarding, then any other training he had been put through; even during the war. _

_Something that Harry found himself enjoying, unlike any training he had gotten before, and found himself seriously being challenged in ways he had never been before. It was because of this enjoyment, and the fact he pushed himself harder than ever that Harry had been able to learn several different types of magic that weren't taught at Hogwarts at all; some of which Harry hadn't even known had existed until he had become an Unspeakable._

_Speaking of the training he had to undergo as an unspeakable, it wasn't only magical in nature training that Harry found himself undergoing; not by a long shot. Seeing as along with all the magic he had recently learned, Harry found himself being trained in a much more physically sense than he had ever before. _

_Which again, turned out to be something challenging in a way he never experienced before; but at the same time utterly enjoyed. As Harry found himself really being able to just lose himself in the physically training, he did. _

_Harry when it came to the unspeakable training, he had to undergo found that it was actually much harder than the _Auror_ training he had seen Ron, as well as several others he knew from Hogwarts, going through. By a rather large magnitude at that, seeing as the Auror training seemed to largely be based on standing still and firing of spells, most of light nature, at a stationary target._

_ In fact, it really wasn't that much different from what Harry had learned at Hogwarts. If anything, it looked almost exactly the same as what they had learned in school, just more spread out and lasting longer amounts of time._

_On the other hand, when it came to the training he had to undergo, well it was lot more out of the box than any of the training he had ever done. Not to mention a lot more unorthodox then he had seen the Auror training be._

_Something when it came down to it, Harry found himself just that much happier he was getting the training he was, instead of the training they were getting. As Harry had gotten harder training than what the current Auror's were getting secretly during the war. _

_Though he did note Ron did seem to be enjoying the training he was be given. Most likely because of that what Harry had taught him in fifth year made the training that Ron was doing then just that much easier. _

_As honestly in Harry's eyes it really wasn't much more than what he had taught in fifth year to begin with. Which could explain why in the end the Auror's during the war had been so eager about some of the prank items the twins had made._

_But in the end Harry felt the differences between the two types of training really showed once they all got the results of said trainings. As when it came to his results, with all the blood, sweat and even tears he had put into it, had really showed just how much better his training had been. Not to mention how utterly exhausting and straining it had been for that matter. More so then you'd think when you considered just how much fast magic made healing from training. _

_Results that Harry ended up being really was proud of, and results that really showed to anyone who looked at him. Even when Harry was trying his best to hide said results, much to the jealously of Ron. _

_Who would often scowled at Harry when he saw others commented on how much better Harry looked, or how skilled he had become. Or even worse when they randomly came up and flirted with Harry, completely ignoring Ron at his side as they did so._

_Though Harry could certainly say he was very happy with the results seeing as he had gone through as there were some serious changes after said training. In fact, he had gone from being a rather scrawny five-foot two teen, that much to his former shame, was more bones with a small amount of muscle than anything else. Not to mention he had pitch-black permanent bedhead styled hair and thick glasses. All and all cute in a slightly geeky looking way was how he had always heard himself being described as, by others. _

_But after his training, and after a large number of potions to fix all the problems he had had. Harry found himself now, at a solid five foot eight, with a lean muscular build that screamed both speed as well as strength; to anyone who saw it. All and all his new look was something Harry had never thought he would be able to achieve on his own; mostly due to his so-called childhood. _

_He still had the same pitch-black hair that he had always had, but now it was under control as he fail in waves down below his shoulders; with the extra weight of the length it now had giving Harry more control over it. _

_Best yet his lovely emerald green eyes, eyes that Harry had heard so many different times were just like that of his mother's, were finally clear for all to see. As he no longer needed the thick glasses that he had almost all his life. As said eyes had been permanently fixed by several different potions. Ones that Harry had never been informed of before he had become an unspeakable and had been quick to use once he had found out about them._

_So now, instead of looking cute, in a rather geeky way like he had before, he now looked deadly beauty; similar to how a black panther looked to most people. Which once seeing these results only made Harry that much more determined to keep up his training, and to not fall behind in it; not wanting to go back to what he had been before._

_Because of this mind set, as well as the new and improved mentality he seemed to have after the war ended, in course of two years Harry had been able to learn several different hand to hand fighting styles; mainly ones that heavily used Harry's small and flexible build. Well, two years normal time on the outside of his training, as there had been several uses of time turners when it came to Harry's, and several other unspeakables training alongside him._

_All of which had been done under several different trainers, who had all been previous unspeakables themselves. Which because of said trainers knew just how too best teach someone the information they wanted to know; in the quickest ways possible. Something further helped again with the liberal use of the time turners that were part of the unspeakable training; unknown to anyone outside the unspeakable training. _

_But it was because of a combination of all of these things that Harry was currently a lot further ahead in the fighting styles, as well as several other areas of training, then he would have originally been if he had just been training for two year without the use of any magic. _

_It was both because of the increased time, and the mindset the unspeakable all seemed to share, Harry learned several different ways to increase his stamina, strength, how to strategize better than ever. _

_Not to mention improved his already rather impressive skills in using what he had at his disposal for whatever the situation he may be in. Something that had already saved his life several times before, both in Hogwarts as well as during his time with the unspeakables. _

_On top of that he also learned how to do everything he would need to survive in the wild both with magic and without magic. Seeing as apparently there were some places in the wild where no magic could actually be used in and as an Unspeakble Harry would be sent in those locations. _

_Something that Harry rather worried about the assignments he may get later on once he finished his training. As the unspeakables had mentioned several times that the reason magic didn't work in those locations was because how harsh said locations where in the first place; not to mention how wild the magic in that area had turned. _

_At the same time, he did have some comfort in at least knowing, on the off chance he ever would need it, Harry did know how to survive in the wild; even in some of the sort of circumstances. After all you never knew when something could prove to be helpful and giving his luck, he'd probably need said skills sometime during his life._

_Some of the more physical training he did, besides the hand to hand and weapon training he had been put through, was something that took advantage of something Harry always seemed to have; his speed and ability to run when he really wanted to._

_Seeing as Harry had spent a good deal of time training, where he had to run nonstop for a good ten miles, at the very least, while carrying fifty-pound pack on his back, as well as on both his arms and legs. This was a training technic that was used to not only increase his strength but his stamina as well. In fact, if Harry had heard his trainer right, it was also a technic that was used in the mundane military; at least in the more extreme cases._

_When it came to this type of training, the distance and weight he carried only increasing as time went on. Leaving it so he was never really finished this training and was only improving more on it as time passed. _

_The furthers he every ran straight, was a good hundred miles with the total weight of around a hundred and fifty pounds strapped to his body. Though he was told to not get too proud of this because there had been a mundane fifty-three-year-old man who had run three hundred and fifty miles without once stopping or even slowing down. _

_Which meant to him there was always room to improve. Something Harry strove to do, even if he was pretty sure the mundane man in question didn't have an extra hundred and fifty pounds strapped on him when he ran as far as he did._

_However, out of all the training he had done since he joined the Unspeakables, some of his favorite training he had undergone, had been when he had learned how to use different weapons. _

_That had been a blast for Harry and not only because he got to work with many different types of sharp, pointy weapons. Something that Harry may have liked a little too much if the looks he got from some of the others meant anything. Or the whispers of oh great another fanatic he got behind his back. Which only got Harry looking at them and whispering my precious as he slowly ran a finger down one of the nearby blades; something that always got a laugh out of most of the others there._

_Harry's main weapons ended up actually being bladed fans, as well as the bow and arrows. Both which either took full advantage of Harry's flexible and lean build or his incredibly sharp eyes. One weapon for close distance and one for much further distances. And both of which could be used with or without his magic._

_Though at the same time, in a pinch, Harry could use other weapons, and had ended up rather skilled in throwing daggers and the use of twin swords. But, at the same time, still preferred the weapons that he choice to specialize in. See as he was a lot more skilled with them than any other weapon. He even had a those the goblins make him a set of those weapons from him, and bond to his very magic._

_Meaning he could call to them to him were ever he was as long as he could access his magic; seeing as that was actually where they were being stored. Having been made so with a very painful but fulfilling ritual he had undergone. And had only been allowed to actual do as he traded the sword of Gryffindor as well as offered the goblins the whole Basilisk that had been in the chamber of secrets to allow him to do so._

_Not that all of his training had been in fighting with either his own body or with weapons, not in the least bit. In fact, when it came to his magic training, opposed to the more physical side of said training, Harry had learned more magics than he had even known existed in the first place; like Battle Magics for instants._

_Which wasn't defense against the dark arts like Harry had originally thought it might have been, but more ancient type of magic that could only be used in battle. In fact, the majority of it had been labeled part of the dark arts for quite some time. Seeing as the large area wide destruction said battle magics could do, like say an explosion that could cover a foot, to several hundred feet; depending on just how much magic was pumped into it._

_Then there was also the element magic he had learned, where Harry found out, to his surprise, that he was strongest in Water, as well as the joint element known as nature's growth; which was basically the skills in growing and speeding up the growth of plants. Which when separated gave him some minor control over earth and further boost in his ability to call up on water. _

_Something that Harry took full advantages when it was way too hot. Not to mention really learned to love to swim and spend any time he could in water; turning out to be even better in it than he had been at flying; much to his utter surprise._

_At the same time Harry remembered being rather shocked at the elements he had gotten, as he had been expecting to get something like wind or lightening elements; which is what he had first thought he would have been strong in after first hearing about it. _

_What considering the fact he had always felt more at home in the air, and the fact his scar was actually a lightning bolt in shape. This was something Harry hadn't been alone in think, nor was he the only one who had been surprised with the elements he had actually been found strong in._

_In this training, Harry was quick to find out after learning how to use what he had started to call his elements that he wouldn't be able to use the other elements out there nearly as strong. Sure, he could call up some fire if he needed to or a breeze, but it was no were near as strong as it would have been if he had them as his actual element; and ended up being rather draining at that._

_At the same time Harry had found out even being able to use the elements he could was something that had lately became incredibly rare; most likely due to all the death the last the wars had had on the Wizarding world. _

_Which was why one of the main conditions of learning how to use elements in the first place had been to try to awaken other elements out there if they were willing to go through the training to learn control; see as his trainers had been rather put out that element control was a dying skill._

_Though out of all the magics he learned, Harry had to admit that his favorite had been healing; despite what everyone else may think about him in that regrade. Both because it had been something his magic was actually inclined to, even more so then it had ever been with defense magic. To his shock as he hadn't thought that was possible, and because it gave him a way to help others like he had always wanted to do. Best yet it was something he was able to do so without putting his own life, or the life of those that were with him, on the line as he did that. _

_When it came to healing, it was something that Harry took special care to learn both to do it magical terms, be they spells or potions, as well as more mundane terms. Seeing as he knew that there would be times, he wouldn't always be able to use his magic to heal someone. _

_Something that his Unspeakable training had only further drilled into his head. Besides as it turns out using both at once seemed to only improve upon each other; making it so that not only did it heal faster but at a much better rate as well._

_Though at the same time, even with the help of the time turner he used for training, Harry would freely admit that when comes to the mundane terms of healing he had the skills of a field medic more than anything else. Maybe a bit more than that, but certainly not at a level of a surgent or anything similar to that. _

_As mundane like medication was a lot more complicate and thorough than Magical healing ever could be. Making it all that much harder and more complicated to learn, not to mention in most cases all but impossible to get his hands on as he needed specialized schooling to be able to even understand the basics of most of more complicated healing._

_Well, besides the more mundane herbal remedies he knew. Which could fall under potions to an extent. Especially when with a little magic added to them, they almost worked as well as potions if just slower. _

_ When it came to those remedies, he knew pretty much all there was to know about them. Or at least enough of them that Harry could pretty much cover any medical problem there may be with said remedies that he knew. _

_Oddly enough it seemed to be the last magic Harry had decided to learn, the healing ones of all things, was the one that seemed to anger his friends and family the most out of everything he had learned during his Unspeakable training. Why Harry had no idea, and any time he asked them about it, they would only tell him that it didn't fit his image. _

_Though how healing someone didn't fit his image, Harry had no idea. Nor did it he honestly care because he wasn't planning on stopping healing either way; especially not for a dumb as reason as not fitting his image of all things._

_Sadly, again, it was another sign that Harry had missed over the last couple of years; that everything wasn't as good as he had thought they were. As he hadn't seen, or really understood, why they were so angry about him learning about healing. Not after all the killing and fighting he had done all his life, as a big thing to be reacting about. _

_He had thought his friends and family would understand why he had that in the first place, that they would understand how Harry's nature truly was. But they constantly told Harry that he was wasting his time, skills, and powers learning Healing both in magical as well as mundane ways. _

_Continuously telling him that it didn't suit him, despite how wonderful Harry was doing when it came to that particular type of magic. Despite the fact he had never been better when it came to potions or connecting to his magic since he learned to heal others; seeing as his magic all but sung when he healed others with it. No, they didn't take any notice of this or if they did, they hadn't been as happy about it as Harry had been; as they continued to push they opinion on him._

_Not that Harry had let them actual do that in the first place, as he just simply didn't talk much about all the training he had done. Or all the new things he was learning over the last two or so years, as a sort of way to keep the peace between them. Not to mention saving himself several headaches as well. _

_Mainly from the fact if he did inform any of that group just what he was doing, or what he was learning, at least one of them would find something the bitch or scream at him about because of this. Something no sane person would want to deal with if they had a choice in the matter. Not for some imagined sight for that matter._

_For a while this seemed to work out pretty well for him, and Harry felt that the bond he had with them had been re-strengthened, or at least he felt that it had been. It seemed in the end they had been pretty much lying and keeping things from him as he had them. _

_This really showed as everything seemed to come to turn with that had happened after Harry had decided to keep his silence. All of it starting, as well as ending, only a short three weeks after Harry had made the decision he had; over two and a half, almost three, years after the Dark Lords defeat._

_All of the seemed that have started first when Harry had to refuse Hermione his support on a law she wanted to make about Werewolves. Mainly because the law in question, she wanted him to support, would have made it so he wouldn't be allowed to see Teddy anymore, and that Andromeda would lose custody of her grandson to boot. _

_Seeing as the law was worded in such a way that all werewolves, and those with werewolf blood in the, would have to grow up away from all others except other werewolves in question. Hermione had said it was so they could gain control over there wolves with the help of others like them, but it still meant that Harry wouldn't be able to see his Godson if the law did go into effect; as there was no clear time limit in the law that said they could come back. _

_And at the same time, he got the feeling the law in question would also be deadly for Teddy, as well as any others that were subjected to said law. Something Harry wasn't going to allow to happen, then, now or ever if he could help it. He had thought Hermione had understood this, because she hadn't brought it up or argued against him about it after that; even if she had looked rather angry at his reasoning._

_Speaking of Teddy, that was another sore point when it came to the Weasley and him; something that just came off a pure stupid to Harry. Not that he would ever tell them that. But for some reason they wanted him to take custody of Teddy from his grandmother and instead give it to Molly. Completely by passing himself as he did so. _

_Now Harry, loved Molly and thought of her as an aunt, maybe an overbearing stepmother, but he couldn't do that to Andromeda. Seeing as Teddy seemed to be the only thing that was holding her together, the only family that she called her own that she had left. _

_Which had been the main reason Harry hadn't simply taken over Teddy's custody completely himself, well that and Harry could clearly tell she adored her grandson with everything she had. That she honestly needed him to make herself get up in the morning after everything she had lost; in such a short period of time._

_Meaning there was absolutely no way that Harry was going to take Teddy from her, not if they weren't any other choice in the matter. Which meant no matter how much she complained or demanded Molly Weasley wasn't going to get even partial custody over Teddy. And even if something did happen to Andromeda, it'd be Harry who got custody over Teddy not anyone else. As he was Teddy's Godfather after all and did care a great deal about his little Teddy bear. _

_Another strike against him, was the fact Harry still hadn't gotten back together with Ginny and didn't look like he was going to any time soon. Even if it had been over two years since he had told her he needed to think about what he was going to do with his life fist and had even told her he didn't need to wait for him as he did this._

_ Something Ginny never did and continued to drop hints she still wanted to be with him. But despite this, Harry just couldn't bring himself to feel much of anything for her, or anyone else he had meet in the wizarding world for that matter. Still trying to find himself and what he liked. Just like he had told her he was going to do, when she had tried to get back together with him right after the final battle had ended. Something he was finding a lot harder to do as he continued to find knew things about him as time went on. _

_But in all honesty, to him everyone he had met so far in the wizarding world, be they male or female, that wanted to date him that is, seemed to see the Boy who lived, and not Harry himself; including Ginny. _

_Something as Harry realized, now that he had dealt with people who want to know just Harry, made it so he didn't want to have to constantly live up to an image of all things. Especially when said image was one that he never really wanted in the first place; nor did he feel that he should have to. He had already had to do so all his childhood, and he wasn't going to continue to do so for the rest of his life afterwards. _

_ After all he had spent so much time trying to be what everyone wanted him to be and not being himself that now years later, he had no idea just who he really was. Well, he was no long going to do that, and wasn't planning on having to continue to have to do so for anyone else; not even the so-called love of his life. Because if they couldn't accept him for him, there obviously weren't in love with HIM, now were they._

_But then after having to refuse several things that they wanted for him to do, or from him for that matter. Not to mention having to put up with cold shoulders from those he cared about when he refused to do so. He was rather relieved when he found out that he had been invited to a family dinner; like he used to be before the war had ended. It seemed to him, at least at the time it had, that now he wasn't the only one trying to repair the relationship they once had. Even if it was only a Dinner. _

_One they said they were all going to use to talk about everything that had happened since the war, and hopefully get things back to the way they had been before; maybe even better than it had been. They had even added a good 'after all families shouldn't fight like this', to make it seem that much more sweeter to Harry. _

_Now that he thought back to it Harry knew he had been rather naïve for daring to even believe that in the first place. Something that he knew, if his trainers ever found out just what happened to him, what he had fallen for, he would be in for not only a hellish training; but also some sever mocking from everyone he knew in the unspeakables. Because honestly, looking back on it, even he felt it had been a rather pathetic attempt and he must have been rather desperate to fall for it in the first place._

_But back then Harry had been excited about it all, about finally getting a chance to speak to his friends and family again. To strengthen the bonds they had back to what they had been; that he had even thought of what could go wrong. _

_As back than he had only felt that, surly they would be willing to listen to him about what he had to say, right? It was the whole reason they had wanted the dinner in the first place, right? At least that was what Harry had believed when he had first agreed to said family dinner. And hadn't thought on it any further than that; like he would have otherwise if he had actual thought about it._

_However, things hadn't gone as Harry had planned or how he had hoped they would have gone; not in the least bit. At first it had all seemed like it was going just as Harry had pictured it all going; starting when he had first arrived._

_ He had been greeted by the smiling and welcoming face of his friends and their family, just as he hoped. Even better it had seemed like none of them were angry at him, like he half-feared they would have been, and if anything it had looked like they had all accepted Harry as he was now; that they weren't going to try to get him to change back to what he had been before._

_In the being, before the dinner had started, all of them had been able to laugh with each other. As they all began talking, and just generally have what seemed like bonding time between all of them; honestly it was the best time Harry had had in a while. At least with these particular people it had been._

_That is, right up until dinner had been served to them all. All of which had been made by Molly, with Ginny sitting herself right beside him. That is when things had taken a turn for the worst. And when Harry felt he should have realized something was wrong, where his training, or gut instinct, really should have really kicked in_

_Mainly because Harry felt that at some point during that dinner, his inner warning bells should have been ringing like hell. Or if not that, then perhaps they had been ringing all along and Harry had simply chosen to ignore them; in his desperate wish to have those he called family back. _

_Seeing as during his Unspeakable training Harry had learned to detect the use of potions in his food and drinks. Most of the time via rather humiliating or painful potions being used until he learned to identify when either his food or drank had been spiked with anything; be it potions or more Muggle like drugs Which was something that showed when he quickly detected several potions in the food he had just taken a bit of._

_From what little he could taste within the food; it was a combination of quite a few different potions. All which had their own small unique taste, even if they were supposed to be tasteless to most others. _

_The mixture of said potions make it more difficult to find out exactly just what potions there were in his food exactly. But if he had to guess, he'd say they were some sort of combination of a love potion, a compulsion potion, a sleeping potion, and one unidentified one that Harry had never tasted before. _

_Even with all the training he had undergone, and all the knowledge he had gained once he had become an unspeakable. Though given just how many different types of potions that were out there he did figure there were quite a few he hadn't come a crossed before. That the unspeakables weren't willing to use when it came to helping someone figure out how to safely identify potions at least._

_ At the same time, even as he realized his food had been drugging, but before he could spit out said food; like he wanted to. Which would quickly be followed by questions, or more like demand, why the hell said food had potions in it in the first place, Harry found himself being hit by at least seven different spells from behind. _

_Knocking him out and nearly causing him to choke on the food he had in his mouth as he did so. Moody's voice echoing mockingly in his head as he began to black out from the combinations of spells; screaming loudly about constant vengeance, or the lack of it Harry had just shown as this all happened._

_It seemed they had noticed that he was about to spit out the food, which had let all of them know that he was aware of the potions they had tried to drug him with. Causing all those that had attempted to drug him in the first place, to lashed out before he could do anything about it. _

_And unfortunately, because his guard was down, seeing as he hadn't expected those, he willingly called his family to attack him, they were able to get away with it. As all the spells in question had managed to hit him, before Harry could actually get a chance to defend himself from said attack._

_Feeling his head pounding Harry quickly woke up, remembering instantly what had happened before he had been forcefully knocked out as he did so. Something which he knew was a side effect of his Occlumency training he had been made to master for his job._

_Recalling this, and knowing he wasn't in a good situation, not to mention now listening to the gut feeling he had been ignoring for a while. One that was currently screaming at him to find some way to escape, Harry attempted to call up his magic to help him out some. _

_Because he knew, without a shadow of doubt in his mind, that he would need said magic to be able to escape wherever he was. Not to mention that he didn't want to find out just what was being planned for him; seeing as the potion combination he had found in his food was anything but nice. Nor really where all the spells he had been hit with for that matter, most of which Harry could now tell what they were due to the spell residue that was still left on him._

_Only to find out to his utter horror that he was unable call up his magic like he had wanted to. Even with all the tricks he had learned over the last couple of years when it came to call on his magic; he still could get it to do what he wanted it to. _

_Sure, he could feel said magic as it bubbled wildly underneath the surface of his skin, reacting to the emotions he was currently feeling, but he was unable to truly call it up to help him out in any way; to make it even the slightest bit past the surface of his skin. Something that Harry could honestly say had never happened before, and because of this really scared Harry more than he would ever like to admit. _

_ Feeling this and feeling as if his magic was getting further and further from his reach, Harry began to feel slightly panicked. Something that he could stop from feeling, despite his training, as before his magic had always been there for him; even through the worst of things. Even if it was unknowingly at times when he had been younger._

_But even despite this growing sense of panic, Harry did his best to keep a level head as he began to search out just what was causing him to be so restricted from his own magic in the first place. _

_As he knew, without a shadow of doubt in his mind, that there had to be something doing so. As Harry was simply too connected to his magic for it to be otherwise. It was by doing this that cause Harry to realize several things._

_Several different factors that caused him to both blush in pure embarrassment, as well as pale in sheer horror at what he saw. Now that he was paying more attention to the situation he was currently in; with a much clear head then he had been before. Now that he noticed just where he was, then the fact he could now no longer get in touch with his magic. _

_What he saw that had him reacting like that, was the fact he was currently chained up tightly in what looked like a basement. Which had Harry rather ashamed of the fact that he hadn't even really notice it had first. _

_Even with the fact, the basement in question seemed to be much colder than Harry thought it was. Something, which added with the fact he hadn't noticed where he was, had him feeling highly embarrassed and wondering how he had missed it to begin with; especially given the training he had undergone._

_Speaking of training, Harry swore he would never let the other unspeakable, especially those that had trained him, know the fact he had missed so many different details once he woke up; it was bad enough how he had gotten captured to begin with. _

_If only because of both the fear, and dread of their reaction if they found out. Which in itself was a rather big if, that depended on if he managed to escape his current situation or not. Something Harry wasn't going to give up doing, even if he wasn't quite sure how he was going to do so yet._

_Still at the same time, even if he was confused as to how he could miss the fact he was chained up to begin with, Harry was now highly nervous as to what it could mean. After all, even an idiot would realize being chained up in a dungeon wasn't a good thing._

_ Even when you don't include the fact that somehow the chains stopped him from being able to use his magic or the fact that before this there had been a serious attempt to drug him as well. Or the fact Harry didn't even recognize the basement he was now, as he knew the house he had been before didn't have a basement._

_Meaning he had obviously been moved to a now completely unknown place. One that he didn't know the layout. Unlike what he had known when it came to his previous location; leaving himself even more vulnerable for when he did manage to escape. Something Harry was sure he would do, no if and or buts about it; he honestly didn't have any other choice in the matter. _

_The sound of footsteps coming in his direction caused Harry to quickly slump over and begin to pretend that he was still knocked out. After all, he knew that if he did so, and his captures believed him to still be under whatever spells they had thrown at him, he may hear something important while they thought he was still unable to hear them. _

_Letting Harry get more information than he would get if they knew he was actually awake. It was an old trick that had worked for him several times before, and Harry didn't see the harm in trying to see if would work this time as well. _

_After all, if it isn't broken why fix it? Not to mention he really didn't want to risk being out under those spells again because eh wasn't sure if he would wake up yet again somewhere different; in an even worse situation than he already was in. If that was possible._

_It seemed that his Potter luck, where if something bad happened something good would happen soon after and vice versa, was still in action. Because despite all odds against it, as Harry was sure they would realize he had woken up in some way or another; most likely to do some sort of alarm spell tied to him. Like the unspeakables would have done to any prisoner they had. _

_In this case it seemed that it wasn't the case as they had fallen for his sleeping act. Because of this Harry found himself being able to get quite a bit of information. Information Harry was sure he wouldn't have gotten otherwise._

_None of it good, and lot of it leaving Harry both heartbroken, as well as a good deal alarmed about just what he was hearing. Heartbroken by who was doing the speaking, because despite all the hints otherwise he had hoped it wasn't who he believed it was. _

_Even after the potion and spelling incident; hoping that perhaps they were under a spell of some sort themselves. Which could possible be used to explain why they had acted the way they had. Something that Harry quickly found out had been a fool's hope to even think it was possible._

_And really alarmed, by exactly what they were saying. Which from what he heard was pretty much all about just what they had planned for him. Not to mention what they had already done to him for that matter; which made the heartbreak he was feeling all that much worse. _

_Seeing as he had felt like he had been able to count on them and had forced himself to fight a war for them in the first place. Hell, he had given up the little amount of child that he had left for them, and it felt like they had just spat on it all; had been spitting on it all along._

_The first person who Harry had heard he recognized immediately. How could he not with the person in question being the first wizarding friend he had, and the one of the people he had considered a brother for years now, Ron Weasley. _

_Who, as Harry listened in on him as he spoke, he could clearly tell the feeling Harry had for the man in question were not returned in the least bit; perhaps they never really had been. Because in Harry's opinion, there was no way with the tone Ron spoke in, or the words he said, that his so-called best friend felt anything remotely similar to brotherhood for Harry._

"_Good, the freak still knocked out. I knew my spells were strong enough to keep someone as weak as him down. I don't know why you were so worked up over Monie. You know he's too weak willed to fight my spells…." Here even with his eyes closed, feigning unconsciousness, Harry could see the smug smile that appeared on Ron's face before he continued on._

"_Still I can't believe he couldn't just do what he was supposed to and stick to the plans we made. Especially since he couldn't do what was good for him and actually die when he took out you-know-who like he was supposed to! Must have been too stupid to know how to stay dead!" Harry hearing this had to fight to keep it looking like he was still knocked out instead of lashing out like he wanted to. Quickly going past depressed and disbelieving, into utter rage at what he was hearing._

_A task that was made just that much harder when he heard the next person start to speak. This time being Hermione, his sister in all but blood, or so Harry had thought, was the one who was speaking._

_ Her tone grating on his nerves and reminding him of the fact Snape had repeatedly called her a know it all at the same time as she spoke. Though seeing as she had already been addressed by Ron it wasn't nearly as startling or heartbreak as Ron's voice had been at first; seeing as Harry had almost been expecting it at that time. That or Harry was starting to become numb to what was currently happening to him._

"_I don't see why Potter is giving us such difficulties with doing what we tell him to. With doing what is for the greater good, at doing what the Headmaster set out for him! It wasn't, and isn't, that difficult to do. He's been doing it for years now, and I don't see why, he has started rebelling now of all times." Harry could hear the huff that he usually found to be rather amusing, but now came off as annoying as several other had claimed it to be. Before she continued her tone going up in pitch, just as it always did when she began to rant._

"_If he had just done so, if he had just done what he was supposed to do all along, Potter would have been a hero; that would have been remembered for ages. More so then he is now and by associations so would we! Now people aren't even listening to me, or giving my ideas any thought, all because Harry didn't stay in the public sight reminding them all of what he did. Like he should have since he didn't go and die like he was supposed to! Not to mention people have started to speak about the fact that Potter seems to be growing away from us and doesn't agree with the ideas we're a putting out; that they know Potter better than we do! As if, that…that BOY just doesn't know how to listen to his betters, that's it!" Here Harry heard Hermione take a deep breath before resuming her rant; leaving Harry wishing he could react in some way as she did so._

" _Not to mention the fact, that when Potter didn't follow the first plan that we had set in place, like the selfish child that he is, the headmaster even went out of his way to bother to change the plans he had already made for after the war. Plans that included Potter in them unlike before…but no Potter was too good for that wasn't he? He just couldn't listen to those that knew better than him, now could he? But, at least now we can teach the difficult brat where his place actual is." _

_This last bit was said in a rather sinister hiss, that had the hairs on the back of Harry neck standing straight up. He had never heard her speak like that before and would only be too happy to never hear again; especially directed at him._

_At the same time, he couldn't help but think some of what she had said was something he had expected to come from Ron and not her. Seeing as quite of few of those things sounded like something, he could really hear coming out of Ron's mouth directed at someone else when he was at his most prejudice. _

_This made him wonder how much did he miss about those he called his friends, or if not that, how much had they managed to hide from him? Seeing as he couldn't see a change like a matter of speaking being something he would have missed otherwise._

_Even Harry felt like this, he couldn't help but think that there was something wrong with what Her-no Ganger had just said. Something that was bugging him about the wording she had just used. It felt like then answers why it bothered him so much was on the very tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't get it._

_Or it was bugging him until the next person spoke, causing Harry thoughts to abruptly halt, and nearly caused Harry to jerk up in sheer surprise, as he realized just who was speaking. Seeing as it should be impossible for him to be hearing said person speak; at least there in person it was. _

_Though it did answer why what Hermione had said had sounded off, seeing as it had hinted at the fact the headmaster was still alive, which considering just who was speaking had proven that to be true._

"_Calm down my dear girl, yes Potter didn't stick to the plan I set out for him, one that would have benefited the wizarding world as a whole opposed to what he has done now. And yes, he went out of control for a while, but now we can fix all of that and have everything work out for the greater good. Just like I had it planned all along. The boy will follow our greater good rather he wants it or not. I have had enough of his silly little rebellion. "_

_There was a pause after this was said, and Harry just knew that the manipulative old goat was giving that smug twinkling eye look that he gave Harry all the time. One that Harry had, far too late, learned was something the headmaster used to hide his true manipulative personality from others. As they, like Harry had, fell for the old kind grandfatherly act the old wizard put forward._

_At the same time, Harry fought not to give any reaction to what was being said. Because knew he couldn't react, that he had to continue to at least look like he was still knocked out, because right now it was only thing that was allowing him to get the information he wanted. And at the same time, he felt it was also the only thing stopping the others from going ahead with whatever they had planned for him._

_Seeing as Harry felt that he had to be awake for what every they planned for him, otherwise they would have already begun said plans. So, in the hopes of finding out how to prevent whatever it is they had planned Harry continued to feign unconsciousness. _

_At least for now he did, Harry wasn't so sure what would happen in the future if he continued to pretend to still be unconscious. And didn't actually 'wake up' anytime soon, or who knowns just what they would do to make sure he did wake up. AS he knew that none of the three in front of him were very patient and weren't likely to wait too long before they tried to put their plans into action._

_But right now, seeming to be still knocked out was helping him, and from the way they were currently acting he wasn't supposed to be awake yet anyway. Meaning for the time being he was still safe._

_Or at least he was, until they started wonder or acting like he was supposed to be awake. But until than Harry was going to continue to continue get all the information he could before that did happen. All the while being grateful for the fact that along with Occlumency, as well as Legimacy, that he had learned from his trainers, that he had also been taught by the best how to act. _

_It was because of this acting that Harry had been able to find out pretty much all of his life had been planned out by Dumbledore. That his friends had never really been his friends and had instead been working for the Headmaster to mold Harry into what the Headmaster had wanted him to be. _

_That apparently, he wasn't supposed to come back from the dead after defeating Voldemort, but actually stay dead. Which once that had happened then Hermione and the Weasley's would finally get the payments they were promised. Something Harry had found out had been pretty much Harry's entire fortune and property. _

_While Dumbledore would have gotten a large chunk of the money as well as all the political power that Harry had. Along with all the books and magical items that had been in all of Harry's family vaults; which was what the headmaster seemed to have been the most upset about losing._

_Though that is not to say he wasn't upset about the political power he had lost either, seeing as that would have given the headmaster complete control over the Potter family votes, The Black family votes, The Pervil family vote and even the Gryffindor and Slytherin family votes; the last of which Harry earned from right of conquest. _

_All of which, Harry had only recently learned about and had only recently begun using them in the ways he wanted them to. Something, which if Harry had heard was right, was pretty much the opposite of what Dumbledore, and his henchmen wanted. Which if it had happened before now, he wouldn't have believed. At least not if he hadn't heard it with his own ears; while being tightly chained up in one some odd basement he hadn't been in before._

_Not only that, but Harry had been horrified to find out, much too late to be of any use, that there were different ways to remove the horcruxes that had been in Harry. But, still despite knowing this, the headmaster had let Harry believe that his death was the only way to get rid of it. In fact, he had planned it that way from the get-go, not even looking into the other ways out there that could be used form removing Horcruxes. Only actual deciding to look in it when he found out the deadly Hallow ring had been used as a Horcruxes._

_Which was how Harry had found out that, Horcruxes could have very easily been removed by Grinngotts, free of cost, when he had been a baby. Before he had even been placed in his so-called family. _

_Seeing as the Goblins loathed all things to do with Horcruxes as well as other methods of cheating death and found ways to easily, not to mention, safely destroy items like that. All without harming the container they were in, rather to container in question was living or not. _

_Hearing this, Harry was really starting to doubt his ability to continue acting like he was still out of it. Especially considering the growing headache and building rage he was feeling at the moment. _

_Something that only seemed to grow the more he found out about those so-called plans for him, and the ones he had already been put through. Enough so that at the moment Harry was barely holding on, by the skins of his teeth, to the control he had over his blood lust and utter rage._

_Like for example the fact before he had gone to face Voldemort for the final time, not only had his magic been block but so had his intelligence. Both of which has been blocked from him since Harry was about seven years old; with his magic being blocked even before that. As unknown to his parents, who had actually trusted the headmaster enough to leave their son alone with him, the headmaster in question had taken the time to block off a good chunk of his magic at the time. _

_With the blocks being reinforced over the years, both while he had been at the Dursley's as well as at Hogwarts. Having happened whenever he did something that showed too much power or were too intelligent for what the others wanted the image of the so-called boy to live have. _

_Which explained why after the end of his third year he never, until more recently, showed a power level similar to what he had back then. Seeing as he had been able to chase away over a hundred dementors with one powerful spell. Not to mention had been able to successfully teach several others that same spell as well._

_However, it seemed that when he had come back from the dead, or to be more precise the very second, he had actually died, all of the block that had been on him had been removed; along with the soul piece that had been stuck in his scar. Something that the others hadn't accounted for, or if they had they had believed it wouldn't matter as Harry was dead anyway._

_But it was because of these actions that had found himself Harry freer than he had ever been before. And not only that but actions that completely and utterly wrecked all the plans that had been laid out for him by those that felt his death, and weakened form, was for the oh so great, greater good. _

_It was also what explained the changes he had undergone during the next year, and how everything seemed to come to him just that clear and easier. Opposed to be being just because the soul piece had been removed like Harry had originally thought it had been because._

_Not only that, but he found out that the headmaster, after seeing Harry had lived when he was supposed to have fully died at the dark lord's hands, had made further plans for him. Ones to make up for the ones that had just failed, both because Harry hadn't died like they had planned. And worse yet, at least in the other's eyes, he was now no longer held back by all the things they had done to him to make him fit the mold they had wanted Harry to be in._

_Plans that included Harry become an _Auror_, marrying Ginny Weasley, getting said Weasley pregnant, and then dying in a supposed masked death eater attack. Where he was supposed to taking all of the supposed death eaters down before they could do any damage to the wizarding world. _

_Where he was supposed to be the only one, on the light side at least, to die in said attack. One where one of the group would tell the world that Harry had nobly sacrificed his live to stop a second coming of the dark lord. Marking his name, and those associated with it, as a hero for all time; more so than it currently was._

_Of course, this so-called attack would have been one that was ostracized by the headmaster when he felt the time was right. With several different potions in Harry's system to help ensure that he died, and stayed dead, this time. _

_Not to mention to make sure he didn't fight too hard against those the headmaster sent to kill him. After all, the Headmaster didn't want to lose any of the pawns that were on his side; at least none that were willing to obey everything he said he wasn't. But of course, the headmaster had worded this bit a differently than that; as to not offend said pawns._

_But unfortunately for the group, Harry hadn't been so keen on following the plans they had made; even if he hadn't even known about said plans to begin with. Nor did said plans, or at least the job, relationship and political part, feel like something that Harry would have aligned with under his own influences in the first place._

_ As several of the political plans that had been outlined in front of him weren't things he had agreed with in the least bit. For that matter he hadn't thought they would have been things Hermione of all people would have agreed with either; or at least he hadn't before then._

_And as for the rest of the plans, well only someone complete idiotic, or drugged up to the gills, would have gone along with them; and even then, Harry felt it might have been doubtful. As Harry felt even if he had been potioned all over again, he would have at least figured out part of what was going on and tried to fought it in some way. Because at his core Harry knew he was both a fighter, as well as survivor._

_But other than the plans they had had for Harry, what got to Harry, was the fact that even thought they were speaking of controlling him, and they knew he wouldn't of his own free will agree with what he was doing, was that in mind of the others Harry had rebelled against them. _

_What did they honest think that he would have simply rolled over and obeyed their every command; even without the blocks or potions in his system? And honestly, was him having his own free will so bad, that they would complain about his rebelling for what felt like hours to Harry?_

_Starting with the fact he had gone back to school getting some of the highest scores the school had seen in a long time. Showing both his true intelligence, as well as magical power level as he did so._

_ Showing himself to be more than the headmaster, or his stodges, wanted to be. Worst yet, in the minds of the others, this higher power level and intelligence was something that brought himself to the attention of the Unspeakable in the first place. _

_Something Hermione had been incredibly jealous about, seeing as she thought the Unspeakables should have been more interested in her then they were in Harry. That she should have gotten the job with the unspeakables, while Harry should have been grateful to take the Auror job as Ron's assistant. _

_Something that had been offered to him by Ron himself after a year of being an Unspeakable. Something Harry had felt was not only insulting to him, as Harry knew that by assistant Ron had meant do all the work while he took the credit for it but was something Harry would never do. As Ron had told him he needed to quite the job he had to accept his 'generous' offer._

_After hearing her complaining about this for what felt like hours, Harry could have happy told her that the unspeakables she was so interested in joining weren't really interested in memorized knowledge, like what she always did, but people who question why or wonder what else it could do. That thought outside the box, to find out answers to their problems; not nearly have a fit when things weren't neatly placed aligned in said box._

_Not to mention, they also seemed to be rather upset about the fact he had refused to get back with Ginny like they had wanted. Like they said he had promised to do, and no matter how many or which kind of potions they managed to slip him seemed to change that thought. _

_It was like the potions weren't even affecting him at all, for all the reaction he showed to them. Not to mention the fact until their most recent plan they hadn't actual been able to get any of their potions in him for the last year at least; and that hadn't been from a lack of trying on their part either. They had even mentioned, to Harry amusement, it was like he could tell they were in his food and drinks to begin with; something they had all thought wasn't possible for Harry. At least until recently they had._

_Then add the fact that Harry didn't just do was they wanted him to do, when they wanted him to do so. Like he had done when he was younger, if only to keep them pleased and to keep the peace between them. No instead Harry seemed to take great joy in throwing all their plans to hell; or at least in their mind Harry was doing that. It was like they were incredible enraged that Harry dared show any form of free will; which if Harry thought about it was most likely true._

_In fact, it seemed that since he recently not only didn't do what they had requested but went and did the exact opposite of that; with a smile clear on his face as he did so. It was the last straw for the group, for the headmaster more in particularly than anyone else, and that is why they had put their most recent plan into action. Even though Harry was sure it was something that had been on the back burner for a while anyway._

_At the same time, it was a plan that had Harry wanting to look wide eyed at them and wondering if perhaps they had all lost their mind in some way or another. Because not only did the plan they mention in front of him sound utterly insane. _

_It also reminded Harry eerily of something that Voldemort would have thought up in one of his fouler, most sadistic moods; and only would have done to some of his worst enemies. Namely either Harry himself or perhaps Dumbledore; and even then, it might have been doubtful if he would have done it considering the risk involved._

_It honestly wasn't a plan you would ever have expected to come from the so-called light side. Especially not from those who openly screeched….eh preached about how horrible dark magic was. _

_It was a plan that would have revolted everyone on the light side had it been used by Voldemort and his deatheaters during the war. But Harry guessed when it was used on him, and by the Headmaster, then that must make it okay to be used. Not._

_As he was thinking on everything he had learned and trying to think of ways to escape using said knowledge; or at the very least find some way to get the chains he was in off of him. Seeing as, he had learned that it was the chains he was currently in that was blocking him from actively from using his magic. _

_Which was the main thing that was keep him in the situation he was in at the moment. As Harry was sure once he had his magic free, he would be able to escape both from the situation, and the hellish plan that had been made with him in mind._

_ Harry was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts, as well as from his feigning of actually still being knocked out, by a sharp fiery pain beginning to hit him repeatable. First, once on the side of his face, then twice a crossed his chest in an almost slashing motion. _

_Causing Harry to instinctively snap open eyes to see just what was causing him said pain, knowing instantly that it would simply continue to get worse if he ignored it and tried to continue playing unconsciousness. Seeing as it seemed without him knowing it his time over remaining 'unconscious' had ran out._

_Only to find himself immediately regretting doing so as soon as he did so, as he saw just what had caused him the pain in the first place. As to his disbelieving eyes he saw Dumbledore's smirking face, as he held a whip made of pure fire coming out of his wand. _

_Just like the one he had seen the headmaster use in the ministry at the end of his fifth year; which was obvious what had just hit Harry. Though obviously not at their full strength as if Harry remembered correctly, he had seen the headmasters whip literally burn through stone on several occasions. Which made him wonder, just how much the headmaster was holding back on said whip or if he had overpowered the spell beforehand._

_Seeing this, Harry couldn't help but wince. First because of the fact he was seeing the real betrayal, that was happening to him, literally playing out right in front of him; instead of just hearing it. Making all the more real to him and driving into his head once and for all the fact it was actual happening; and no matter of denying it wouldn't make it true._

_Something that was true, not only what was happening or what he had just heard, but the fact the headmaster was actually still alive. Instead of dead like he had led everyone, including Harry, to believe. Had even mourned about for a bit as well. Hell, the wizarding world had made the man in question almost a second coming of Merlin for a while._

_With the second, and more physical reason he winced being the fact that Harry knew he was about to be badly tortured by said betrayers. Because there was no other reason for the headmaster to have that sort of whip out, or for the looks on the other's faces; except for some extreme pain coming his way. _

_Harry wondered how they would react if Harry told them that the way they were standing, and the looks on their faces, was remarkable similar to the looks he had seen on Voldemort and his death eaters face right before they got really got into torturing one of their victims. Parts of him really want to mention this and find out. But a sane, more in control part keep his mouth shut and didn't speak this observation; at least not at the moment he wouldn't._

_Still Harry, calling on not only on the training he had gained as an unspeakable but the skills that had keep him alive throughout his hellish childhood, did one of his best skill he had at his current disposal and began to act. All the while getting back to thinking on different ways to escape the situation, he was in. _

_But first, to play the naïve little savior the group in front of him somehow still believed him to be; despite the things that scream the contrary. Despite the fact they knew he had been under Unspeakable training for over two years now; something which should have spoken for itself._

"_H-Headmaster, w-what's going on! You died!? I saw you die? How are you still here? What am I doing here? Please tell me what's going on headmaster? Did something bad happen? Was…was the Weasley family taken and did I fall for someone Polyjuiced as them?! Please sir, tell me what is going on." _

_As he said this, Harry knew that all he really had to do was wait and try not to get sick at being so respectful to the man who all but ruined his life; not to mention was still planning on how to control him as it was. _

_Knowing from experience, that the Headmaster, not to mention both Hermione and Ron, liked to hear the sound of their own voices and his questions would soon be answered. Hopefully with a bit extra information he could use to actually escape from them; and whatever they had planned for him._

_After all, two of those three never really learned to keep information to themselves, despite how much Harry tried to teach them to do so. Not to mention the fact that Harry knew that currently the third was overconfident enough in themselves, that they would current feel safe enough to 'give' a little extra information as well. If only to try to use it as a way to intimidate or further 'break' Harry in some way. Or at least that is what they would believe would happen. _

_Again, Harry's thoughts were proven correct when the trio in front of him all seemed to gain a rather smug air about them. As they all took in Harry's 'terrified' questioning eyes; with rather satisfied looks in their eyes. Before each one of them looked down their noses at the chained figure before them; haughty smirks on their faces as they did so. _

_Before one by one they answered what Harry had asked, giving their own opinion about what they thought of Harry was they did so. Giving Harry the information he wanted, while at the same time pretty much shattering the rest of what remained of both Harry's heart and trust. Starting first with the supposed dead Headmaster._

"_Well my dear boy, as you can see, I am still alive. I never died, for the greater good I had to fake my death as a way to motivate both you and the wizarding world to do what needed to be done. And because I did this, because I nobly made it seem as if I had been actually killed, you had the courage to do what was needed of you; what you had been destined to do. If I hadn't had done so, you may have never gathered the nerve you needed to do what you were supposed to do all along. " _

_After this was said the headmaster gave Harry, who was trying desperately trying not to either snarl or give a deadpan look, a look that Harry supposed was a disappointed grandfatherly look, One that Harry figured was supposed to, and failing horribly at that, to make him feel bad about making his own choices. In fact, all it really did was make Harry have to fight just that much hard to flick the old mad off._

_Though it seems the headmaster didn't really notice the look he was giving Harry wasn't affect him the way the old goat wanted it to. As he held the look for a bit longer before he continuing on. As Harry continued doing his best not to bare his teeth in rage at the three and instead continued to mentally take in the information, they were freely giving him. Doing his best to hold the wide-eyed betrayed look he knew they wanted on his face._

"_However, to my disappointment, after you did the simple job. One that might I add was expect of you as it was what you were supposed to do all along. You let the fame of it all get to your head. Which is exactly why I had you raised by your family. I knew you needed a firm hand to keep you from getting such a big head. Similarly, to how I have seen so many of your family get before. Unfortunately, I feel with me gone, or so you believed, you felt that that firm hand was now gone and instead you could now do whatever it was that you pleased." _

_Here the headmaster gave deep sigh and gave Harry yet another heavily disapproving glace, while Harry continued to fight off the urge the bare is teeth and spit at said man, at what he said about his family. Instead he gritted his teeth and bared with it as the headmaster continued speaking. Proving to Harry once and for all that the old Goat really liked to sound of his own voice over anything else._

"_It seems with me no longer guiding you, like you clearly needed to be, you went off the path of the good and onto a much darker path; one very similar to one Tom had gone down all those year ago. I simply can't allow that, my boy. I cannot let another dark lord rise so soon after I worked so hard to defeat the last one. So, to stop you, I am going to be the firm hand you need once more. Like I should have been since the beginning. What I am going to do will hurt me more than it will hurt you, despite what you may think, but I am willing to do it; for the greater good." _

_Harry hearing had several reactions, one he wanted to scream about just what had Dumbledore done to defeat Voldemort. When in Harry mind he could have finished it all off a lot sooner if he had simply acted by getting off his high horse and actually fought said dark lord with spells meant to stop him. Instead of counting on something as flimsy as a Prophecy that Harry had later found out wasn't even a real one to begin with; something the Unspeakbales had been able to easily find out after simply hearing the one Harry had supposedly been under._

_That and he swore he strained the muscles around his eyes, as he forced himself not to let his eyes roll, or his eyebrow twitch, about what they headmaster had said; it was all utter bullshit. This feeling got worse as the other two started in. First with Hermione, then Ron, as they both spewed out the pure hatred, they had for him. _

_Honesty, with the way they were speaking, and acting Harry had been able to quickly get over their betrayal and had instead began to wonder just how the hell he had been friends with them in the first place. Not to mention had gone rather quickly into revenge thinking mood instead of the deep betrayed feeling he had been feeling previously._

"_Potter, if you had only done you duty and what you were supposed to do all along, we wouldn't have to go to such lengths to get was supposed to be done, done. We wouldn't have to dirty our hands to do what should have been done long before now. To put it in terms I feel you would understand I mean, if you hadn't been a…bad boy this wouldn't be happening. But noooo, you had go and do the exact opposite of that. You just had to start thinking you were too good for us. You just had to go dark!" _

_Here Hermione glared had Harry, who couldn't help but raise an eye brown at her in disbelieve, before she started in on him again. This time taking a deep breath before she actual started. _

_Letting Harry know without any words needed that she was going to go into another one of her long-winded rants, making Harry hold back a groan. Because unlike the other times she had done so Harry knew he had to actually listen to what she was saying; instead of tuning out most of what she said. Like he usually did; listening only to the things he knew to be the key notes, so it at least looked as if he had listened to her before._

_Something he knew he wouldn't be able to do as he really needed to pick up any addition information that she may give him in her rant. And sure, enough she began to rant, the subject being something Harry knew was going to be brought up at some point. Seeing as he knew that Hermione simply couldn't let it go; no matter how much both he, and others, wished that she would._

"_That would be the only way you, of all people, could get better grades then me and then to top it off get an offered to join the unspeakable instead of me! Something you knew that I wanted to do, and most likely told them not to let me join them so I wouldn't make you look bad! So, I wouldn't show you as the utter cheat that you are! I mean there was no way you could be better than me! There is absolutely no way that YOU or anyone else but the headmaster, could be smarter than I am! Not without the help of some serious Dark Magic! And even then, you probably had to bribe quite a few people to look the other way as you cheated your way through those tests; most likely on your knees or something like that!"_

_Here Hermione gave a disgusted look to Harry, whom himself was just a hairs breath from completely snapping and doing his best to rip the woman in front of him throat out with his teeth if he had to. A feeling that only seemed to grow as she continued on with her rant. Taking no heed of the absolutely murderous look that was beginning to show in Harry's eyes._

"_And, then to make it worse than you had already made it; if that was even possible. When you could have done what was right and have done something to help make things better for the Wizarding world. When you could use some of that ridiculous fame of yours that gave you that swollen thing you call a head, for the greater good, you refuse to do so. Obviously not wanting to lose the control you have of things, not wanting to give up the things you had gained that wasn't rightfully yours to begin with. The headmaster is right, you are becoming just like You-know-who, and if I have to dirty my hands to make sure that us noble muggle born do not have to suffer under your filthy insane hands, like we had to under that mad man's, I will do so! I, unlike you, would be willing to do what is for the greater good!"_

_Seeing the look in Hermione's eyes as she said all of this, and just how large her hair had gotten as she ranted, couldn't help but three different things. One, how was he the insane one when compared to her? _

_Two, as the almost echoing thoughts of course she was willing to do whatever it took for the greater good it wasn't like it was her the so-called greater good would be seriously effecting; it wasn't like it was her life this 'greater good' was going to be controlling. And finally, he suddenly got a real bad chill down his spine; like someone had just dumped a large amount of frozen water right down his back. _

_A feeling that got even worse, and caused goosebumps to raise on his skin, as Ron finally added his two cents in. Something which was a lot shorted and more to the point than either of Hermione's or Dumbledore's had been; as expected as Ron usually was the blunt one. _

_Though at the same time his little speech was no less hate filled or bone chilling then the previous speeches had been. Though Harry wished the traitor would say it not spray it, as he spoke; thankfully at least he hadn't been eating before he started speaking. Something that Harry knew was even more nauseating then his usually spit and speak way of talking; as it left bits of chewed up food all over you when he did that._

"_If you have such sympathy for death eaters, as you have shown during those so-called trails where you stood up for the slimy snakes in question. Then maybe we could give you a little taste of how those dark monsters treated their victims, then you wouldn't be so sympathetic to them. Now would you?"_

_Harry could tell that Ron was obviously talking about the fact, he had made sure all the death eaters got a fair trial instead of just chucking them all in Azkaban like Ron had wanted; like Ron had screamed at him to do. And something that Harry had promptly ignored, as it honestly wasn't the right thing to do._

_Which was most likely made all that much worse in Ron's mind when Draco and his mother got off on Probation instead of life in Azkaban; like he was screaming for at their trail. And Harry literally mean he was screaming for, seeing as Ron had to be forcefully escorted out of the court room for causing too much of a disturbance after the conclusion to Draco's cases had been read aloud. _

_Harry knew Ron blamed him for this, seeing as Harry had spoken up for them and let the courts know just how unwilling the two had been when they had met up in the war. Along with the fact without the lies both Malfoys had given to the dark lord during the war, that it might have turned out drastically different._

_Seeing the look in those three's eyes after they finished talking, Harry couldn't stop the reaction his body gave, as he eyes from went wide nor could he stop said eyes from showing a hint of the fear he currently was feeling. _

_Mostly by letting the fear show through clear enough for them to see in his eyes. Both because he was honestly feeling that, and he wasn't completely sure he could hide it from his rather expressive eyes. Seeing as he was sure he had failed to hide the utter rage he was feeling for the others along with the bits of fear he was still feeling. _

_And at the same time, he also let the fear show through his eyes as he knew that that it was expected from him from the others. So, until he could find out how to escape from his situation, as well as get all the information he needed to do so, Harry was going to do his best to behave in the way the three traitors holding him captive thought he would._

_But because he was so focused on doing this, and not lashing out as best he could while he was chained as tightly as he was, like he had wanted to do, Harry couldn't stop the utter pain, mentally, emotionally, as well as physical, from shining in his eyes. As Dumbledore brought the fire whip, he still had in his hand down several more times on him; each time a little harder than the last._

_ Striking him in the face once more, and then down his chest and legs; leaving seared shut whip like wounds on his body as he did so. Wounds Harry knew would most definitely scar, even with the help of magic, if he managed to get out of there._

_Harry after he had managed to stop screaming from the pain he was feeling. Even if said screams where through gritted teeth after he had realized what he was doing. And after he had managed to get the pain he was feeling to stop showing in his eyes, Harry started to glare at the three in front of him. _

_Not wanting to give them any satisfaction in knowing that were hurting him, in anyway; even if they had managed to see some of it. After all, he wasn't planning on letting them break him, and he was going to escape from them one way or another. No matter what or how he had to do it; he would. As he wouldn't let them take the freedom, he had worked so hard to get, no matter what he had to do to ensure he kept it._

_However, his glare didn't seem to have any effect on the three that were currently staring down at him. If anything, it seemed to somehow both amuse and infuriate them even more than they already were. _

_Because it was with the promise of more pain, along with the use of several different potions on him, that the group went upstairs. All the while speaking of the torture plans, they had in mind for Harry as they did so. _

_Speaking loud enough that Harry knew they were clearly doing it on purpose. So that he could hear what they were saying; most likely as a way to further intimidate Harry. Not that it was working as much as Harry felt they wished it would have._

_Though, at the same time, Harry would freely admit that he did get a slight shiver down his spine when, before Hermione had fully disappeared upstairs, she turned around to look Harry dead in the eyes, and in particularly sinister, though still infuriating all-knowing, tone told him._

"_Oh, and Potter before you think that your freaky luck is somehow going to save you and let you escape from you rightful earned punishment. Then I should inform you that I 'borrowed' a couple of those new disgusting guard dogs, the unspeakable are trying to get to be the guards of Azkaban; along with those Dementors." Here Hermione bared her teeth in a parody of a friendly smile before continuing on; seemingly not noticing Harry's look of horror as she did so._

"_The….hell hounds, I believed that's what the unspeakables have decided to call them, right? Yeah, those creatures, and I have them all keyed into you blood. So even if you somehow to get out of this…which might I add is something that I find highly unlikely, as you don't have My, Ronald's, or the Headmaster's help in this; like you had with everything else you managed to escape from. Then they will simply hunt you down, so we can capture you once more. And then we'll have to punish you for trying to escape your rightful punishment; something I can assure you that you really don't want to happen. " After this, was said she gave Harry a smirk that made Harry wish he could just punch her square in her smug face, before spinning around; slamming to door behind her as she did so._

_This had left Harry lost as to what to do when it came to planning his escape. Even with the fact that escaping, or at least planning his escape, was something Harry had been working in since he had pretty much first woken up in his current situation. Mainly because of what Hermione had just told him about just what was guarding him at the moment._

_This was because Harry know knew that his escape had just gotten a lot more difficult than he had ever thought it could be. And he had already thought it was going to be rather difficult to escape to begin with; due to the chains he was currently was in. _

_Now Harry felt that escaping now would be nearly impossible; or at least that was now how it felt. Why Harry felt like this was because of what he knew, from person experience, about the hell hounds Hermione had mentioned. The ones that he now knew where currently keyed into him._

_Seeing as Harry knew just how dangerous those creatures could be and knew just how good they were when it came to either guarding, or worse retrieving, those they were keyed to. Something that really couldn't be undone, or at least couldn't be undone by anyone but the one the hellhounds called their masters. All and all Harry knew just how deadly the creatures his fellow unspeakables deemed Hellhounds. _

_What with Harry being one of the people who had been there when they had first been introduced and having actually watching several of them being trained. Training he had no part of as he, at that particular point in time, had still been going through his own training to be of any help there. Not to mention, he had been rather weary of them after witnessing them hunting down what had been deemed their prey; which had been a rather chilling scene to watch. One that had permanently put a good deal of fear into Harry when it came to Hellhounds._

_ Especially considering the prey in question had been a magical breed of tiger that Harry wouldn't go against unless he had back up and his wand on him; and even than he would be incredibly weary about doing. A tiger that was being put down because he had gotten the taste of wizarding flesh and had decided that it really liked it. And a tiger that the Hell hounds had no troupe tracking and tearing apart in mere minutes; despite the fact said Tiger had gotten a good head start on them._

_These Hell hounds were magically resistant in such a way that it could be compared to that of a Dragon; with a lightly thinner hide. Making them much faster than a dragon could even be, as the armor like hide they had didn't slow them down any. They were around the size of a horse, at average, flexible as a large cat, and hunted like wolves. _

_Not to mention they had something similar to a hive mind, where if one of them was even remotely injured then they would all immediately attack to kill who ever had been attacking their pack member. Which was what often led to all the death of those the hell hounds where hunting, as everyone eventually tried to attack the creatures that were chasing them; in a doomed attempt to escape them._

_At least that is what it seemed like to Harry after he had observed them. All of which were thoughts Harry knew were echoed by several other Unspeakables who had witnessed the same thing he had. _

_Not only that but Harry, though out the entire time he knew these creatures, hadn't once seen anything, be it human or not, actually escape from these creatures. And Harry had seen some of the very best unspeakable, as well as criminals that had been promised their freedom if they managed to do so; actually do so. _

_With only the unspeakables being the ones who lived from the chase, as the trainers of the hell hounds had called them off before they attacked. And even that was risky and after the first near death something no further unspeakables where allowed to attempt to do again._

_Hell, Harry was sure that the only reason that there hadn't been more death with this 'escape' attempts was that before had whoever was attempting had been heavily warned to not attack on of the Hell hound and to surrender immediately once they had you surrounded. With a heavy or else implied to stop anyone from doing otherwise._

_Though how Hermione had gotten her hands on them in the first place left Harry confused as it really shouldn't have been possible. As the Unspeakable had the only pack in the entire country, and that in itself was only seven hell hounds large. All of which the trainers were highly protective of, and from what Harry had seen, never let them out of their sight; mainly for fear of what an untrained hell hound could do if they ever did escape their sight._

_Harry hadn't heard anything about any of them going missing, and Harry most certainly would have heard something if one of them had gone missing. If only because the rest of the pack would have done anything to follow said missing packmate, wherever it may have gone, or have gone insane trying to find their missing packmate._

_ Not to mention, how the Unspeakables themselves would have reacted if one of them had disappeared on them; it just may have been worse than the actual Hell hound's reaction to it. As unlike the Hellhounds the unspeakables knew just how much damage and enraged hellhound could do. As well as the reactions said destruction would cause. Something no one would want to deal with._

_Still knowing that he now had those creatures, of all creatures, watching him and ensuring that he couldn't escape made Harry scrap the plans of escape he had already made. Seeing as he knew that none of the half-baked plans he had been making would work. Or at least he knew they wouldn't work now that he had all the information he did._

_Instead, refusing to give up or simply go with whatever the traitors had planned for him. And even knowing that escaping from hell hounds hadn't been done yet. Harry decided that he was going to try to do the impossible once more and simple began to think of other ideas of how to escape, or if not, that hopefully find a way to alert his fellow unspeakable what was happening to him. _

_So, they could come and rescue him, as well as, regain control over the Hellhounds that had be stolen from them in the first place. Seeing as even with how creepy he may have found said creatures, he knew they were helpful in numerous ways. And he also knew when they were on your side, they weren't so bad; as long as you weren't what they were guarding like Harry currently was._

_Sadly, for Harry, he didn't get any help from the unspeakable, he wasn't able to get word out to them about his current situation, nor were they able to find the hellhounds and there for him as well. Not to mention, Harry hadn't been able to think of a plan that would get him safely out of the three traitors' hands._

_Because of this, and because his captives seemed to want to break him in some way before they actual put their big plan into action, Harry had suffered through a good three months of torture. All from those, who at one-point, Harry had called his friends and family. _

_What this ending up meaning, was that Harry, over the course of the next three months, had suffered though being repeatable whipped by Dumbledore's fire whip, had nearly every bone in his body broke at least once. Not to mention had been repeatedly poisoned, nearly drowned, and temporarily blinded on several different occasions._

_Not only that, but he had been nearly frozen to death by some of Hermione's fancy spell work and had suffered from having his entire back magically flayed from him. While having to stay both alive as well as awake with the help of several different magical spells during all of this. Something that didn't ware off for quite some time, leaving Harry not only suffering through all the agony of the tortures he had been put through, but through sleep deprivation as well. _

_Harry had gone through all of that and much more, more so then he had thought those three would even know about let alone willing to do. Though at the moment those where the most recent ones he had suffered through; as well as the ones that were repeated the most often._

_In fact, right at this moment Harry back was still completely flayed from his most recent 'punishment' and had only just stopped bleeding as badly as it had been. Though if Harry moved to suddenly or wildly it did start bleeding again. Something that happened often no matter how hard Harry tried to stop it or to remain still as even breathing to hard sometimes would upset the wounds on his back._

_But at the moment, Harry couldn't bring himself to care about that because of what he had just heard the trio was planning for him. What they had obviously planning for him since the beginning and were only waiting until he was, what they deemed, weak enough to go through with said plan. A plan that made Harry know he had to escape no matter what, hell hounds watching him or no hell hounds watching him._

_This was because Harry felt that maybe even death would have been better than just what Dumbledore's final plan for him was. Something that was rather surprising as Harry had never thought he would prefer death then continuing to fight on, to continue to live; if only to piss off the people who had captured him. _

_But that was before he found out that instead everything, he had been put through was not only for revenge for disobeying, like Harry had originally believed; had been led to believe in fact. But to also leave him so weaken Harry enough that he wouldn't be able to fight against what the traitors had in store for him._

_A final plan that was something that scared Harry like nothing else had before, even when he had the threat of Voldemort over his head, and consisted of, several sets of runes that would be placed in specific parts of Harry's body. All of which would be used in such a way that it would bind Harry to Dumbledore; as pretty much a slave to him._

_Making it so that Harry was unable to disobey any order he was given and bowing down to whatever demands the headmaster had for him; all with a smile on his face if it was so ordered. Not to mention, it would make everything that belonged to Harry belong to his new master; be it his family seats, the vaults he owned in the bank, to the very clothes on his back. _

_Literally everything that belonged to Harry, in one way or another, would belong to the headmaster if the ritual was successfully cased on him. This made Harry even more furious and determined to not let anything like that happen to him. _

_Especially not after what he heard just what they had in plan for him after said runes where in place. Seeing as apparently, not only taking his free will or everything that belong to him was enough for those backstabbers. No, they had much more planned for him; it seemed._

_Such as having him forcefully marry Ginny, which would lead to him pretty much being raped every time Ginny felt like having sex. Seeing as Harry honestly wouldn't be able to tell her no or disobey any orders that she gave him; even if he desperately would want to._

_One of said ordered would have been, straight from the very witch's mouth itself, to give up being an unspeakable and become a stay at home husband ready to serve his so-called wife, and anyone else she wanted, in any way she wanted. _

_And from the way she said it made it sound like he really wouldn't have liked it. Seeing as she had made it sound like she was planning on making him something similar to a whore or fuck toy to whoever Ginny favored at the moment. Which considering the sheer number of people Ginny seemed to have 'favored' over the last two years that would be quite a number of people Harry wanted nothing to do with._

_Not only that but, again as they talked about their plans in front of Harry without a care to what he heard. Harry also found out that they were also planning on having him be a spokesperson for all the new laws Hermione wanted in place, most of which were prejudice against anything that was deemed even slightly dark, and very pro-muggle born. _

_With heavy fines or bias against most purebloods and even several half-bloods; himself included. Something Harry himself would have never would have supported in anyway in way if he had his own choice. And something he had rejected supporting several times before; when they had been worded in a much friendlier manor._

_Not only that but they also wanted to forcefully take Teddy from his loving grandmother and give him to Molly like she wanted. Despite the fact that Harry knew that having Teddy, and having the small part of her daughter, was the only thing that was keeping Anmadanda together after all she had dealt with in the war. _

_Something Molly didn't seem to give one wit about, but that was mainly because Harry knew she only wanted Teddy because Harry had named Teddy his magical heir. Along with the fact that Remus actual had a good amount of money in the bank under his name._

_More so now, than ever before. Consider the fact, the books he had written, shortly before the war, were, considered some of the best defense books out there. Often time flying off the shelves faster than it could be put on it. Making a very nice bundle of gold there just laying waiting for to Teddy to be old enough to use. Money that Molly, if she did get custody of Teddy, would be able to use herself as Teddy's guardian._

_Not to mention they also wanted Harry to literally bow and beg Ron for his friendship back. Will at the same time admitting that he was wrong, that Ron was stronger, smarter and all around better than him. _

_That Ron had always been better than him and that Harry had taken credit for a lot of the things Ron had done in the past, that without Ron Harry would never have been able to defeat Voldemort at all as Ron himself had done most of the fighting when it came to weakening said dark lord. And Ron wanted him to do all of this right in front of the entire Auror station. Before basically become a shield for said weasel. _

_Ron had also mentioned using Harry as some sort of test dummy for the spell he wanted to try out and how having the oh so great boy who lived as a servant would be really funny. Not to mention would prove his superiority once and for all. There had also been mention of making him crawl behind him on his hands and knees whenever Ron wanted him to follow him. Though in that regard Harry wasn't so sure if he had been serious as if that did happen outside it would rise question none of the trio trying to enslave him would want to answer._

_Ron also wanted Harry to be forced to support laws that would put all former death eaters behind bars no matter how innocent they may have been. No matter how unwillingly they had taken the dark mark, or how much good they were doing now to make up for the unwilling task they had been forced to do by the former dark Lord. _

_Because as far as Ron was concerned, if you had a Dark family name, you deserved to be put in Azkaban no matter who you were; or how old you may be. A mindset he wanted to force Harry to follow once the runes where in place._

_Then finally, if the runes did manage to get place on him, Harry would find himself becoming nothing more than both a toy as well as mouthpiece for the headmaster. All for the greater good of course. _

_And something in the way the headmaster had said both of these ideas of his caused the hairs on the back of Harry's neck to stand up and make him never want to know just what the Headmaster had in store for him; if he ever gained complete control over him. Something about the look in his eyes made Harry's ever instinct scream at him to get far, far away from the man in question. And that was without the threat of his very freedom in place._

_Harry, after hearing all of this, knew he had to do something, and after pretending to pass out from pain. Which after doing so he immediately regretted it as after pretending to pass out he began to hear them mutter about how that now he was finally out cold, he must obviously be weak enough for the ritual to work; at long last. About how now they could get all the things they needed to get the ritual in place._

_Hearing this, and knowing he had a very short window of opportunity left for him, the only opportunity he had left, if he was going to escape that is. Knowing this, and knowing he honestly had no other choice, set his plan in to motions._

_Starting with the fact he needed to get out of the cuffs and chains he was currently in; had been in since he had first been captured. Which thanks to the fact he had been rapidly losing weight along with the said chains were coated with his blood, not to mention the fact Ron had been too lazy to tighten or clean said chains like he was supposed to do, was something that Harry was able to do without too much difficulty. _

_Something Harry found himself all but mentally screaming his gratefulness to the thoroughness of his Unspeakable training for. Seeing as it was only due to that Harry knew how move his body in such a way the chains loosely fell off of him. _

_Harry once he was free of the chains, felt his magic finally answering his call. Even if it was highly drained due to the fact while he couldn't use it outside his body. It had been fighting to keep him alive throughout the hellish treatment he had been given during his last three month by doing its best to heal his body on the inside. _

_Still using the little amount of magic, he could actual spare at the moment, Harry began to start his escape. Starting with a Japanese spell to boost temporally his speed so he could get past the hell hounds; at least for the time being he could. _

_Seeing as others had used the same spell in question and had only managed to escape the hell hound for a small amount of time. But it was the best shot Harry had, as the spell in question was one, he knew had been one of the best attempts of escaping the hell hounds in question so far. Seeing as the person who had used this last time had actually managed to ger the furthest without being caught._

_End flashback/memory_

It was after doing this, that Harry ended up where he currently was before he had gotten lost in his thoughts of the past. Still badly injured, still bleeding, still utterly exhausted, being circled by the hell hounds he had tried desperately to escape from earlier. And worst yet, he could now hear those traitors closing in on him; obviously having been led to him by the hell hounds to his current location.

Harry, knew without a shadow of doubt in his mind, that he was honestly in one of the worst situations he had been in for a while now; in not the very worst. Made that much graver as he had no one on his side to help like he had before. Even if now those that had been helping him were on the opposite side and were the reason why he was in such a situation to begin with.

Harry, now that his magic had finally given out on and retreated into his body to fully recover as it had been pushed too far past it limit. Could now feel every injury he had more so then he had been able to for.

Now without his magic help him, even in the slightest bit, Harry could feel all the tortures he had been through lately. More particularly he was really feeling the flayed back he still had. In fact, at the moment, Harry could tell that now his back was finally starting to bleed like it should have been without his magic holding it back. Making it just that much harder to move; that much harder to anything for that matter.

In fact, at the moment Harry could seeing that his vision was starting to darken, and he knew from experience that he would be passing out really soon. Either from blood loss, exhaustion or the fact he was literally running on fumes when it came to his magic. Any one of these could be the reason he was going to pass out, having it all happen at the same time was just making it come that much faster, and most likely that much worse for him.

Knowing this and knowing that no matter what he wasn't going to let those traitors get their hands on him. Harry gave a bitter smile to the hellhounds still circling him. Before putting his next plan, the one he had made as a last resort no matter what plan, into action.

As he did this Harry could help but almost absentmindedly feel rather grateful that he had update his will with the unspeakables shortly before he had been betrayed. Something he knew that even Dumbledore himself couldn't contest or protest against as the magic that the unspeakables used were tied tighter with goblin magic; something that no one would dare fight against without fear of starting another war.

At the same time feeling rather devastated that if his plan went off like he was hoping he would, like he knew it would, he would never see those he cared about again; he would never see Teddy, his son in all but blood, or Luna his little sister ever again. In fact, once things went off like they were certainly going to then Harry knew all he had to look forward to meeting would be death itself.

At the same time Harry knowing just what would happen if he did black out, and if the trio coming up managed to get their hands on him in such a state. So, knowing this Harry did the only thing he could think of at the moment. Let himself pull of what he knew was an utterly suicidal plan. As literally anything was better than what waited for him in the traitor's clutches; at least that is what Harry believed.

Which was why Harry decided to use the hive mind the hellhounds had to his advantage. Decided to use the previous, rather utterly terrifying, bit of information to his advantage the best he could.

Which is to say that Harry launched himself at the leader of the pack circling him and attacked him with all the strength he could muster in his nearly ruined body. Which was actually a lot more than Harry though if the pained yelp he got meant anything. Though Harry figured utter desperation, and the fact he had really surprised the hellhound in question also played a part in that sudden burst of strength.

It was by doing this, that Harry got the reaction he wanted, the reaction he knew he was going to get even as he did it. And this was that every hellhound there instantly reacted to their packmates pain by attacking him with the intent to both tear him apart as well as eventual kill him.

As this happened, as he felt himself being torn apart by the horse sized dog, unable to stop himself from screaming in agony Harry couldn't help but think.

'Even this is better than being a slave to them, at least I die still free from their control! At least this is under my control.'

But then before he could truly die, before he could finally close his eyes for the last time, and finally, for the first time in what now feels like forever, be without an untold amount of agony Harry heard what sound like one loud scream of rage. Then there were suddenly three different screams happening. This time of both panic and pain, then all Harry knew is there was a mixture of fiery red and icy blue magic exploding all around him.

As this happened Harry took what he thought was his last breath and closed his eyes for the last time; at least as Harry Potter he did. Oddly enough as this happened, Harry's last thoughts wasn't of his life and the betrayals, he suffered but of a certain Blue eyed, blonde haired woman's last words to him.

Something he now found himself wishing he had actually paid more attention to. And hadn't thought that she was worrying about his upcoming mission, instead of upcoming visit he had had with those he had thought were his family. If he had then perhaps, he wouldn't be in the situation he was in. Still as he took his last breath, he found Luna's words echoing around in his head.

"I'm sorry Harry, for what's about to happen to you, but the old tree's children, informed me it's the shortest and most painless path to where you're going to go. That no matter what you would end up doing you were going to end up where you are going. That your needed there. If I'd had known sooner, I still think I would have tried to have done something, anything to help you; even with the consequences there would have been. But now it's too late for me to do anything that'd be able to help you, and not cause you even more pain then you will feel. I'm sorry…I am so sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary-After finishing off Voldemort once and for all, Harry found things oddly enough going from bad to worse as he suffers a huge betray just when he thinks things are going good for him. A betrayal that literally ends in a rather gruesome way for Harry…so why when he knew he was finally dead did he find himself being reborn in a place that seemed to be called Westeros? And for that matter why did he have to be born the way he was? Related to someone most considered a monster? In a family that was closely related to what had finally ended his life as Harry Potter? GOT/HP Crossover

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or Game of thrones nor do I make any money off of either one of them.

A.N- this is a story that was originally by Smileadaykeepmeaway and they has told me what family they want Harry to end up in as well as a general outline of how they would have liked it to turn out. They have also told me they originally planned for this to be Slash but they do not care a whole lot about the pairing anymore. So, as of right now, I am unsure about the pairing or how that will be; as I do not see that happening for a while anyway

**Chapter two**

Harry wasn't quite sure what was happening to him. One moment he was being agonizingly torn apart by the Hellhounds he had attacked. A downright suicidal plan he had done to make sure that he didn't end up a slave to the three traitors that had been holding him captive.

Traitors that had been keeping him captive for several months in their attempts to break him into what they wanted, and traitors that had made Harry feel that even death would have been better than being in their hands.

Seeing as in all honestly, he would rather be dead then be in their clutches with no choice but to obey their every command. Not to mention him being dead would be better for those who actual gave a damn about him than it would have been if he those three had actually managed to get him under their control.

As Harry wasn't the only one those three did hold a grudge against, and as long as he had the choice Harry would make sure that no matter what he wouldn't be used against those that truly thought of him as family. Or that the things he had worked so hard into making live better for his family wouldn't be torn down by those bitter about the fact things hadn't gone the way they had wished it to.

Even if that no matter what choice, ended up with him being savagely being torn apart by the very creatures his collages had summoned to better help the wizarding world. Even if, as he closed his eyes for what he thought would have been the last time, he heard the words of Luna repeating in his head. And even if he was left wondering just what the fire red and icy blue aura had been before as the lead Hellhound final descended towards his throat for the final killing blow.

Only to find himself opening his eyes once more, not even second later no longer in pain and completely covered by the very aura he had been wondering about when he had taken his last gurgled breath, through the throat a hellhound had just torn out.

And then with another blink, in utter bewilderment, he found the aura that was covering him enclose around him, pressing down with a pressure that Harry knew should have had him screaming in agony, and most likely dying again. But it didn't, as Harry felt himself actual seemed to mold with said aura and as he found himself suddenly just knowing what was going on.

Just knowing that he wasn't actual going where his family was waiting for him, where he had hoped he would go when he had finally closed his eyes for the last time as Harry Potter. But was now instead being reborn and that that aura around him was both taking him to where he was going to be reborn as well as changing him to fit best wherever he was heading.

Knowing this, Harry began to curse and try to fight against the aura holding him in place. However, he quickly found out that there little he could, against whatever power was holding him in place.

No matter what Harry felt about this, or no matter how much he didn't want to be reborn in another world. Then before he could do much more Harry found, against his will, himself once more being forced to close his eyes.

Only to blink them back open in what felt like mere seconds later, ready to fight, only to find, despite how much he had tried otherwise, he had been reborn. Not only that but it seemed that his body had been more on automatic and he had been reborn for a couple of years now.

Knowing this, Harry found himself blinking rapidly as his mind began to immediately sort out his memories of everything that had happened since he had been reborn. Something that once this happened Harry felt like doing two different things.

One, and the very first thing he did, was rapidly cursing fate as he realized everything that had happened. And the second thing he did was Harry became determined to relearn how to shield and organize his mind, as Harry realized just how hard it was for him to come to terms with what had happened to him; that had he felt he had missed something big in his most recent memories.

Which led to Harry once more curse fate again, as he knew before he wouldn't have had such problems. So, all Harry could do was curse and swear to get his mental strength back up to where it had been at before.

As all the while he couldn't help but wonder if one his ancestors had done something to piss off fate in some way. Making it so that no matter what the Potter curse of, may you live in interesting times, seemed to always follow him; even after his death. As really there was no other way Harry could explain just how his life both before, and even the life he had now was turning out besides the fact the curse must have followed him.

The reason Harry was feeling this way was because, as he found out when it came to where he had been reborn in , wasn't the earth he had been from as Harry Potter; both in the timeline as well as the actual world.

Seeing as Harry knew there had been a place call the Westeros in the world he had lived in before. As see as that is where he had been born in, more specifically, a place a little to the south of Casterly Rock.

Worst yet, in Harry and the minds of most others, Harry found out that he had been reborn in the Clegane family. With Greogor Clegane, the so-called mountain who rides, being his actual father.

Which if someone didn't know the history of that name, might not be seen as a bad thing. But Harry found out that he did know the history of that name and so much more when it came to his 'father'. So, he found it rather horrified for having such a monster as a relative let alone a father.

What considering the fact the man in question, being known for multiple horrifying things. With the murder and rape of the princess Elia Matell, as well as her children, Rhaenys and baby Aegon, being the top on the list; if only because it was the most well-known sign of his brutality.

Not to mention the fact that the man, that Harry was now forced to call his father, was also one of the, if not the most, feared men in all of Westeros. For not only his monstrous size but his sheer brutality and cruelty to everyone; not even his family was spared from this monstrous man.

In fact, the only one that seemed to be spared from the Mountain's sadistic nature was the one that seemed to control him. The one that not only let him get away with the things he did but seemed openly encourage them as well; or at least he did as long as the man in question did them where he directed them.

Which was something that had led Harry to believe, that the only reason that Harry was born, and not as a bastard as most would have assumed. Was the fact, that the man holding his father's leash, Tywin Lannister wanted the man in question to have a heir to keep his serves to his family.

He had even offered a newly legitimized Lannister bastard from a branch member of his family to help further ensure this. Someone, to her utter horror, was now Greogor's wife, even if he never honored or treated her anything like a wife, and at the same time Harry's new mother.

Not that Harry was actual called Harry in this world, seeing as he was currently named, Harison Clegane. A name which Harry figured was close enough that he could get away with being called Harry if he wanted to. Even if some of the members of his family didn't seem to like it and looked down on Harry for wanting to be called Harry instead of Harison.

All and all once Harry had settled done and was able to understand the basics of these memories, as well as once he was able to start to organize said information. He was left with the feeling that he should have been surprised about how horrible his new life had quickly turned out to be. Not to mention the fact that he had been reincarnated to begin with, with all his memories intact at that. Or at least he felt like that he should have been shocked or horrified but he wasn't.

Harry would also like to say he was surprised about the world and family he did end up being born into. Surprised that out of all the other families he could have been born into he was born in the one he had been, but again he wasn't.

After all, he was Fate's whipping boy, so why the hell would he expect to be born into an actual happy family? Besides as he rationalist it, the best he could at least, it could have been worse. He could have been born in the royal family, either royal family at that. The Targaryen, or the newest royal family the Baratheon; which to Harry's eyes really seemed more like the Lannister royal family. Something Harry knew he wasn't the only one to notice.

Still Harry felt that being born into either of those families really wouldn't have ended up well for him. Though considering the fact that he had been born of both the Clegane, and a lesser Lannister line that wasn't all that much better. At least not considering what it could mean for his future...or those that would trust him for that matter.

At the same time, as more memories came back Harry was even more horrified at just how horrible his so-called father really was. He was worse than Voldemort had ever been, and that dark lord had the help of magic to make him as bad as he had been. Making Harry rather wary about how bad this new world was, if they let a man like his 'father' walk around so freely. And without any punishment for the things he had done at that.

At the same time, the fact his 'father's' name among the people was the mountain who rides, and the fact he was so terrified by anyone who heard of him, could be why he was able to walk around like he was.

Along with the fact the man who was apparently holding his leash, seemed to be just as bad, in not worse, than the man in question. If only because the sheer intelligence Harry heard the man called Twin Lannister had; after all, nearly everyone had heard the song made about that man.

Which really wasn't a comfort to Harry at all when he realized just what kind of man controlled his father. Who now that Harry thought about it reminded Harry uncomfortable of a mixture of Antonin Dolohov, Fenrir Greyback, and Bellatrix Lestrange with all their worst characteristics, as well as cruelties, all mixed into one monstrous toxic vessel that dared called itself a man.

A beast of a man that his mother had been forced to marry. Who, like any woman in her shoes would have been, had been both horrified, as well as rightfully terrified, to find herself in the situation she had been forced into; as well as made to unable to actually escape from. As the one time she had tried to run the Mountain had hunted her down and brought her back. Harry himself had been born of that situation to his utter horror and shame.

Unfortunately, over the years of having to deal with this, and with no chance of actually being able to escape the monster that was both her husband, and Harry's father. His mother, whom Harry had found was called Kelio, which Harry found ironic or perhaps not so ironic considering the family she was from meant Lion in Valyrian. Still after several years of not only living with the Mountain, his mother Kelio lost the little gentleness and kindness she had; something Harry didn't blame her for.

As Harry could clearly remember hearing his mother screaming from her room; more often when he had been younger, before his memories had come back, and really couldn't do anything to even try to help her.

Not only that, but he could also clearly remember the times his mother didn't come out of her room for days at a time after that had happen. With those Harry mentally compared to healers, coming in and out of said room carrying bloody rags. Leaving his very active and vivid imagination to just picture what had gone on; something that usually gave Harry all sorts of nightmares even when he tried not to.

Harry felt horrible for what he knew what she had to go through and wouldn't blame her if one day she fled from it all. This time doing it is such a way she wouldn't be able to be dragged back into the hell that was her life. That had been her life since she had been legalized in the first place. Something Harry could now tell his mother looked back on in sheer hatred instead of the joyful occasion most those named Bastards would think it would be.

At the same time, what he did blame her for, no matter how understanding he tried to be about it. Was the fact that, unfortunately she took all the anger and hatred she felt towards his father out on Harry; along with all the other things related to his so-called father. Just as long as it wasn't the actual Mountain her rage was directed at she would do it.

Just as his father did on both him and his 'dear' mother; with more often than not lately Harry seemed to bare more of the blunt of his father's temper than his mother did. Even if it seemed his 'mother' was the one he was around the most often and the one who lashed out at him the most often as well. Something that was only true because his so-called father wasn't around , much when he was growing up and had only recently stated showing up more around him.

Because of this, Harry had gained yet another major scar on his head, one to replace the lightening bolt scar he had lost before as Harry Potter. Not to mention numerous different scars on different place on his body to replace the one the Dursley's family had 'gifted' him with when he had been forced to live with them.

The most noticeable scar to most people, and the one that was on his head, was one looking almost like a claw mark over his left eye. Which he had gotten when his mother had first started lashing out at him.

It had happened when he had turned three, and she had thrown him to the 'family's' dogs. Something which Harry had been lucky enough to escape from it all, with only that scar to remind him of it.

Personally, Harry felt the mark was more of a reminder of how he had died as Harry Potter than anything else. As where that scar was now, was were the hell hound had first attacked him at before he had died. Similar to how the lightening bold scar he had on his head had been where Voldemort had first attacked him as a baby; starting his life as the Boy-who-lived in the first place.

Though besides that new scar, Harry found it startling just how similar he looked compared to how he had looked as Harry Potter. Especially considering just who, not to mention how different, both his Parents were from his previous parents of James and Lily Potter.

Though Harry figured, now it was different. As now, he looked more like his mother with some of his father coloring. Then as of compared to before, when he had looked more like his father with his mother's eyes. Now he had his father dark wild black hair, and more golden skin color but besides that he most looked like his mother; including the same green eyes that he had as Harry Potter. Which Harry found out seemed to be a family trait that his mother's family held.

Not to mention, Harry was also showing all the signs that he would have a build similar that he had when he had been Harry Potter. A lean build built for a mixture of strength and speed; compared to the sheer tall muscular brutal strength build his nearly eight-foot-tall father had.

A height and build Harry knew deep inside himself that there was no way he was going to get; not with the fact even now he was small for his age. At the same time despite being smaller than most his age Harry noticed that physically he was a lot stronger than he looked. Something that made Harry wonder if the above average strength was something of a family trait for his father's side of the family. Like the eyes and above average sense of beauty seemed to come from his mother's side of his family.

Still even if that was true Harry knew brute strength, at least in regrades to himself, did do much without at least some skills to back it up. Besides even this was true and because of who is father was Harry did get a boost of strength he knew he would never be someone who could rely on pure strength anyway; he just wouldn't feel comfortable using it all the time.

Something that was true, even with the training he had started to do. Both before he had gotten his memory back, which had been sloppy as he was trying to do it on his own with very limited knowledge of how it was done in the first place. Something that had been really slow going and had been more in an effort to learn how to protect himself to some degree before he had received his past memories.

And still remained true after he had gotten his memory back and started to begin of all the unspeakable training he had done in the life as Harry Potter. Knowing to start of small and work his way back up to what he had been doing before he died. Mostly so that he wasn't damaging his body while he was attempted to get back, and hopefully beyond, what he had been like in his previous live.

In fact, it was because of him starting back on what had been his unspeakable training from before his death, that Harry had been able to figure out quite a few different things. With he main one being that he still had his magic from when he had been Harry Potter. Or for the most part he still had as his magic, as he had found that it had changed from when he had been reincarnated. As Harry found, through lots of different test done in secret that when it came to his magic that it wasn't a diverse has it had been before; not in the least bit.

What Harry had found was that instead of being able to do all the magic that he had been able to do when he had originally as Harry Potter had been rather severely limited in this knew world. As he now could only use the element magic he had before as well as the healing magic he had learn.

Both of which Harry found came in handy more than once during his new life as Harison Clegane. What with being able to heal himself, and secretly others that his father had hurt around him, and the face he could both control plants and water made it so no matter what he had a source of both food and water when he needed it.

Not to mention he found that with his magic he could still make the potions he had learned to really love in his past life. Which in itself proved to be even more helpful as those where easy to slip to others when it came to healing them than any thing else. Something Harry did his best to do whenever he had a chance to, as he was able to help fix some of the horrible things his so-called father had done.

Not to mention Harry found, much his gratefulness, that despite his magic had seemed to have changed so much, he could still call upon the weapons he had as Harry Potter. As much to his joy he found that when the goblins had tied it to his magic, they had really tied it with his magic and soul.

So, while his old body may have died, his magic ,for the most part, lived on in his new body. Letting Harry to be able to summon his old weapons to him; not to mention have the knowledge that would be needed to relearn said weapons as well. Letting Harry start his retraining in both his bladed fans as well as the bow and arrow he had before.

Both of which he did his best to hide from everyone else, and was planning on telling anyone who asked, if they did find out about them, that he had gotten both of them made when his 'father' had been out on one of his liege lord's orders. Though until than Harry was going to do his best to hide them; mostly by letting them rest in his magic like they had been the entire time before he had regained his memories.

Currently Harry was now ten years old, having gotten his memories back when he had been around six, and now he had finally had enough of not only his father's cruel hands but his mothers as well. He had put up with it before, as he had felt he didn't know enough about the new world he was in to be able to safely survive it on his own.

Nor did he feel he had enough control over his magic, or any of the necessary physical skills he would need to protect himself from the harshness of the world he knew was out there. So, he had decided to stay where he was, even if it was only the slightest bit safer than being on his own.

But now Harry not only had enough of the hell that had once more seemed to take over his childhood, but felt that he had to get out of there no matter what; or else he wouldn't live long enough to even reach the age he had been as Harry Potter.

He felt that the skill he had been able to get over the years had to be enough for him to best survive on his own. It had to be as he wasn't staying in this household any long, and this was because his so-called mother was now trying to do what she had been doing to Harry, for years now, to his newly turned one-year old sister.

Up until now his mother had been able to ignore his sister, while Harry and the nurse maids had taken care of her. But now Harry had noticed the way his 'mother' was starting to eye little Lilian.

Not to mention how she was starting to be a lot rougher with her when she did decide to spend some time with her. Often leading to his sister crying from his mother's handling of her. Something Harry wasn't going to have, and something that seemed to get worse when he found out that, after being gone for the last two months his 'father' was now coming back.

And considering the fact that before he had left he had almost killed his sister, because she was crying, Harry knew that he had to get not only himself but also Lillain as far away from this place as he could.

Otherwise he knew that they neither one of them would survive to adult hood, and most likely than not his sister wouldn't even last through the next month; not with how his father was.

In fact, Harry found out the only reason Harry had survived as long as he had, and through the years long enough for him to even get his memories back, was because his father had been ordered to not harm him too much. An order that didn't seem to include his sister in the least bit, or for that matters have a limit just what hurting him to bad was; seeing as it seemed just being alive was good enough for the Lannister leader.

Which left Harry wondering just how he was going to escape, when his father was not only so well-known but utterly feared at the same time. Meaning most people would turn him right back into his 'father's' hands to avoid him coming for them.

Which left Harry trying to figure out not only how to escape in such a way no one would link him to his father but do it in such a way that his sister was going to be safe as well. Not to mention have a way he could take care of his sister as well as himself once he did manage to get them free. But how to do so left Harry wondering just what he was going to do to make it possible; especially with a one-year old child to boot.

-AN- the title is something I used a translator for, it is supposed to mean the hound of change in Valyria-


End file.
